


How To Be A Heartbreaker

by lovebites



Category: 1D - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, lourry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebites/pseuds/lovebites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Harry is a helpless romantic in love with a boy who is playing with his heart. Louis has many fuck buddies. Harry being one of them. He wasn’t suppose to fall in love. He wasn’t suppose to be the one who got heart broken.</p><p>Inspired by the song ‘How To Be A Heartbreaker’ by  Marina and the Diamond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Smut. Larry mostly… Other ships that arent larry. (Louis with a lot of other people mostly) Dash of Ziam.
> 
> (completed)
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> Word count: 35.5K
> 
> Check out my other fanfictions on my tumblr side blog: www.mahfanfiction.tumblr.com

Rule number 1: **You gotta’ have fun.But baby when you’re done, you gotta’ be the first to run**.

Louis smiled into the taller boys green eyes. “You know if you would have told me earlier we could have been doing this a lot more.”

A dusted rose tint appeared on Harry’s cheeks. “I didn’t know if you liked me back…” Harry’s eyes glanced down to the floor of the crowded closet. Louis smirked tugging Harry by the collar. “Why are your clothes still on?” He tip toed slightly, latching his lips into Harry’s neck, causing the younger boy to tilt his head in response. Eyes fluttering shut.

This was the fifth hook up that Louis has had with Harry.

It was just about a month ago that they were both at a party. They weren’t close. They just had mutual friends. It began with a drunken Harry, pulling Louis aside and confessing his love to him. Saying how he’s had eyes on the boy for a past year. Then Harry’s face turning purple and puking in the bushes. It was kind of cute.

Louis was not a relationship kind of guy.

He was a gentleman though and offered to take Harry back to his place so he could sober him up.

~~

_Harry felt the slight headache coming as he took small bites of the bread Louis had offered him._

_“Sorry, I hope…I didn’t puke on you, did I?” Harry’s mind was still clouded with alcohol but he does remember he made the stupid decision of telling Louis he loves him. Orreally likeshim. He doesn’t remember his exact words._

_“Are your parent’s home?” He asked warily remembering he’s been here once or twice for one of Louis infamous parties when the Tomlinson’s were out of town._

_“No and No.” Louis smiled sitting down next to the curly haired boy. “How you feeling?” he asked a cold hand pressing against Harry’s forehead._

_“Better now.” Harry’s cheeks tinted bright red at any slight touches Louis gave him. “What I said earlier.” Harry began looking away from Louis._

_“Ah, yes. How you’ve been pinning for me, for about a year now.” Louis couldn’t hold back the smirk. Harry’s cheeks turned redder, the tip of his ears mimicking a slight red._

_“I umm…”_

_“Harry it’s fine. Boys and girls swoon over me all the time.”_

_This was true, even though Louis preferred boys way more then girls, a lot of people in school wanted nothing more to be the center of attention to Louis blue eyes. To bad, Louis doesn’t do relationships. It might be the fact that his parents are recently divorced leaving him with his dad as his little sisters took their mom’s side. Louis just never really believed in love to begin with. So he preferred hooking up rather then making something ‘facebook’ official._

_“I know…” Harry looked down realizing that how could he ever have a chance with Louis._

_Louis rolled his eyes at how adorable Harry was being. He had a big ‘innocent helpless romantic’ vibe to him. Louis could not pass up this chance to have a little fun._

_Louis being the bold lad that he is, leaned closer to Harry, placing a hand on his knee._

_“A year huh?” he asked eyes darting down to Harry’s lap as his hand rose up his thigh._

_Harry’s eyes widened as he looked over at Louis. “Yeah…” He licked his lips, his throat suddenly going dry._

_“What do you like best about me?” Louis toyed his hand up and down Harry’s thighs impressed with the growing bulge in his trousers._

_“Umm… uhh” Harry’s mind clouded, not with alcohol but just in general. How could he even make a sentence with Louis touching him like this?_

_“English dear” Louis smirked, nosing at Harry’s neck. His lips traced over every pulse that was going way to fast for him to even keep count._

_“Your humor…” Harry whispered frozen as Louis lips traced little wet kisses down his neck. He could not believe this was happening. A couple hours ago he was completely out of Louis radar as the older boy sipped beer and danced with friends that Harry could never be friends with. The fact was that Louis was friends with everyone, including the most popular people in school._

_Because Louis was the most popular boy in school._

_“My humor? I would have said my bum.” Louis caught some of Harry’s skin between his teeth beginning to make a lovebite on the boy._

_“Y-your bum too.” Harry rasped out as he bit back a moan. “E-everything about you really… Your eyes too…” Now Harry was rambling. “Maybe how nice you are to everyone.”_

_Louis smiled finishing the bright red mark on Harry’s neck. “You flatter me, Styles.”_

_Harry flushed a deeper color, his face dusted with a slight shade of red all over. Harry looked at Louis once Louis hand was placed over the very noticeable bulge on top of his trousers._

_“Louis…” That’s all Harry could say. What else could he say? Louis hushed him, attaching his lips to the red ones in front of him. Good thing that Louis let Harry borrow a tooth brush to get rid of the puke taste that lingered in his mouth. Louis lowered Harry down to the bed, straddling the boy as he won dominance over the kiss._

_“Top or bottom?” Louis asked. His hands roamed up Harry’s shirt slipping it over his head._

_Harry gulped as he looked away. “I’ve never…”_

_Louis raised an eyebrow. “Really? So what, I’ll be your first?”_

_Harry looked up at Louis. “We’re having sex?”_

_“I was hoping to get that message across. Was I not clear?” Louis smirked as he unbuttoned his own shirt tossing it to the side._

_Harry’s eyes widened. He’s never had sex, ever. Not even with a girl. And now he was going to loose his virginity to the boy he’s sworn to be in love with over a year._

_Louis sat on Harry’s thighs as he played with the curls on top of the now sober boy._

_“We don’t have too.” He said holding down an annoyed look._

_“No!” Harry protested. “I-I mean… I just, don’t… I don’t know.” Harry looked away._

_Louis smiled down at the pure innocence of the taller boy. “I’ll make it good for you baby.”_

_Louis was not letting Harry leave while he had a case of blue balls. His lips latched to one of Harry’s collar bones. Peppering kisses over his chest._

_Harry’s heart fluttered with the sound of being called ‘baby’._

_“Okay…”_

~~

That’s how Louis took Harry’s virginity. Making Louis, Harry’s first everything.

“Lou, what if we get caught?” Harry asked, as his Louis started to lower himself on his knees.

“Then we get caught. Be a little rebellious, Styles.”

It took a flick of his thumb to have the button on Harry’s trousers undone. He wasted now time, eloping Harry’s very impressive cock into his mouth. Harry bit at his bottom lip holding down a moan.

Louis smiled up at Harry. His hand going up to toy at Harry’s balls. Harry groaned as his hand snaked its way through Louis feathered hair.

He bobbed his head up and down Harry’s shaft, Louis had to admit. If he ever had the chance to give himself a blowjob he would so take it. He’s had many boys come undone just by his mouth. Harry being one of them.

Louis cheeks hollowed out as his eyes fluttered shut in slight moan, sending shivering vibrations up Harry’s spine. Harry had such a pretty cock. It was kind of perfect. Perfect in length and girth. Clean and tinted pink. Louis was such a cockslut in general. But he was willing to get down on his knees any time of the day for Harry. Just because of how pretty his cock was. Of course that didn’t happen because Louis wasn’t that desperate. An obscene pop came from Louis mouth, as he backed away taking in a breath. Looking up at Harry while he stroked him, he smirked at how the small beads of sweat formed in his head telling him not to come to quick.

“You okay baby?” Louis asked leaning over to mark Harry’s hip bone.

Harry looked down blinking his blown hazed eyes down at Louis.

“Y-yeah… you’re just so good at this.” He gave a wary smile as he groaned at how good Louis hands were on him.

Louis smirked planting little stinging nips all over Harry’s lower stomach, working him with his hand. “You’ll be a good boy and come for me right? Promise to not get me messy?” Louis asked, going back to Harry’s delicious cock. Giving teasing kitten licks on his slit.

Harry bit at the back of his hand as a muffled moan escaped his lips. “Let me touch you… Please.” Harry wanted to please Louis too. He was extremely submissive when it involved Louis. Louis rolled his eyes at how tender Harry wanted to be. He took Harry in all the way down to his throat managing not to choke. His cheeks hollowed out one last time before Harry was coming in his mouth. Harry groaned head smacking the wooden door of the small closet. He shook in pleasure all over as Louis sucked him dry from his orgasm.

Louis stood up wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. “Good boy.” Louis praised, he tip toed planting a soft kiss on Harry’s mouth. Harry grimaced at the taste of himself. “What do you want me to do?” He asked, still a bit hazy as he came down from his high.

“Nothing. We both know you get tired after you come.” Louis smiled as he tucked Harry back in buckling up his pants. He was going for the door handle when Harry stopped him.

“Wait.” Harry said, fingers eloping Louis impressive biceps.

“What?” Louis raised an eyebrow just wanting to get out of the cramped closet.

“My parents will be gone this weekend, their visiting Gemma at uni—”

“Gemma?”

“My sister…”

Louis didn’t bother remembering nothing that wasn’t important to him. “Ahh.” He gave a fake smile going for the door again.

“You should come over… we can watch a movie.” Harry suggested hopeful.

Louis could have awed at how adorable Harry was being. Asking him out on a date. Louis raised an eyebrow, his face this time not hiding the eye roll.

“If you want…” Harry added as he looked down at the ground not expecting that expression. Louis and him were very sexual, but not very personal. The only things he really knew about him was what he heard in school. You’d expect that he would know more by now.

“As fun as pg 13 under produced movies with cheap popcorn at your house sound. I’ll pass. I’m going to Zayn’s party this weekend.” Louis went to the door handle again shaking Harry off of him.

“Oh.” Harry bit at his bottom lip, sadness forming into his voice. Louis rolled his eyes again as he turned back to Harry. “You should come.” He added, leaning up to kiss Harry on his lips.

Harry smiled into the kiss, not getting to kiss back before Louis pulled away.

Louis walked out of the closet, perfect timing as the bell rung signaling for his next class. He smiled as he walked up to his friend Liam who was waiting for him by his locker.

“What’s wrong with the puppy?” He asked as he looked at Liam’s crossed arms and worried face. Opening up his locker and getting his books for his next class he looked over at Liam.

“You took Harry’s virginity?” he hushed whispered, surprised that Louis would do such a thing. Mutual friends. Liam was one of those mutual friends. Not that Harry went out and partied much, but when he did. He’d always go to whatever party Liam was invited too. Liam was just as popular as Louis, star athlete.

“Gossip moves fast.” Louis smirked closing his locker shut, leaning against it, raising an eyebrow at Louis displeased face. “What?”

“He told me.” He sighed looking at the ground, then back up at Louis. “He really likes you.”

“Trust me, I know. He’s pinned after me for about a year now.”

“He thinks you guys are something…” Liam eyebrows furrowed when he saw Louis looking past his shoulder. He followed his eyes seeing Harry leaving the closet.

“Don’t be absurd. I’ve made sure to make this purely sexual between us.” Louis spoke. He eyed the tall boy up and down ready for seconds.

“Oh my god. You two didn’t?” Liam said in disgust.

“It was just a blowjob Payne. We both know how much you like those from me.” Louis knocked his hips against Liam for a second.

“That was one time.” He hissed. Both boys looked back at Harry as he gave a small smile and wave to both his friends… Or his friend and… boyfriend?

Louis winked at Harry blowing a kiss to the younger lad. Making him blush looking away for second before walking the opposite way to his next class.

Liam turned back at Louis a frown at his face. “Things like that. You’re giving him wrong signals. Frankly, you shouldn’t be giving him any signals at all. Please don’t hurt him.” Liam pleaded, puppy eyes looking at Louis cold blue ones.

Another eye roll came from Louis. “You make this sound like a tragic love story. We’re fuck buddies. Nothing more, nothing less. Don’t worry Payne. I’ll get bored of him before you know it.” Louis leaned over kissing Liam in the cheek. “I wont play for to long.”

Which was true. Louis of course had many other fuck buddies on the side lines, but whenever there was a main one. Like Harry is at the moment. He’d get tired of the quickly after.

**He always has fun, but once it’s done. He’s off on a run.**

♥♥♥


	2. Chapter 2

**Rule number 2:  Don’t get attached to someone you could lose.**

Harry walked behind Liam, who offered him a ride to the party at a boy named Zayn’s house. Liam has been going off about this boy left and right.

“Harry, stay sober this time yeah?” Liam asked as he turned back to Harry. Harry blushed as he looked away. “Well, it didn’t go that bad last time.” Harry smiled at the thought of the night he lost his virginity.

~~

_Harry was holding onto his breath. He’s glad Louis didn’t keep fingering him or else he would have come too soon, and that would have been  embarrassing._

_“You okay?” Louis asked, he was in-between Harry’s legs, lined up ready to take Harry’s virginity. He loved virgins; they were always so tight._

_Harry released the breath he was holding, looking up with pupil blown eyes at Louis he nodded his head.  Louis leaned over catching Harry’s lips in his as he slid in a bit. Harry winced, tightening up at the sudden intrusion which was much bigger than Louis fingers._

_“Shh, s’okay. Relax babe.”_

_Harry’s eyes fluttered with love, doing as Louis told him so._

_“It hurts.” Harry whined. Louis nipped at Harry’s bottom lip. “Want more lube?” he asked. Harry shook his head no. “It’s fine. Just hurts.”_

_“Tends to happen when you’re a virgin.” Louis smirked, kissing Harry’s neck as he moved in a bit deeper. Harry yelped in pain. “Stop, stop, stop.”_

_Louis bit down an eye roll as he stopped. “Tell me when.”_

_Harry took in a couple deep breaths trying to relax. He tilted his head up catching Louis into a soft kiss. Louis lips stayed still, wishing there was more fucking rather then fluff going on._

_“Okay.” Harry sighed._

_“You sure?”_

_“Yeah.” Harry nodded._

~~

“Earth to Harry! I don’t need to know what you and Louis did.” Liam crossed his arms going over to find some water. Harry followed as he looked around for Louis.

“Umm can I ask you something?” Harry asked.

“You just did.” Liam eyes crinkled at his joke.

“Li!”

“Kidding! Sure, what is it?” Liam asked.

Harry chewed on his bottom lip. “Louis and I… we’ve done a lot of things.”

“Harry I don’t need to know these things.”

“Just listen!” Harry crossed his arms, his cheeks blowing out hot air in frustration.

“Fine, sorry.” Liam scanned the room whilst listening to Harry, trying to find Zayn.

“We’ve done lots of things… but not like hung out or something. Whenever I ask he always has to go do something. Horrible timing really.” Harry blushed looking down at the ground.

Liam looked over at Harry. Apparently Louis didn’t make it clear enough that this was just sexual.

“Uhh… invite him over to hang out then.” Liam suggested.

“I’ve tried…but he’s always busy.” Harry chewed on his bottom lip looking around for Louis.

“Well… I guess because he’s so busy you know being…Louis.” Liam wanted to leave this conversation. Now scanning the room for Louis so he could scold him. His eyes found both the people he was looking for. Louis and Zayn.

Both boys held beer in their hands as their bodies stayed pressed against each other into such a provocative dance, if they didn’t have clothes on it could be classified as porn.

Harry’s eyes followed Liam’s. His lips faltered into a slight frown.

Louis smiled into the darker haired boy eyes. His free hand grasped into the dark hair as his hips grinded down against Zayn’s. Zayn bent his head down, lips going to attack Louis neck.

Louis scolded him, bringing his head up. “Malik, we both know I don’t get marked. I mark.” Louis looked around trying to find the closest room possible.

His eyes landed on Liam’s then followed the curls behind him. Harry. Louis smirked at the younger boy. “In second thought. Ravish me Malik.”

Zayn smirked, lips going down to Louis neck. Louis head tilted to the back giving Zayn more space to bite and lick. Harry watched the whole ordeal as Louis eyes stayed glued to his. Louis rolled his eyes to the back of his head, letting out a pornographic moan out from his lips.

Harry’s eyes watered. “I… air.” Was all he said as he walked away from Liam. He hid tears as he found the back door to Zayn’s back yard. Louis smiled as he pushed Zayn off of him. Liam wasn’t as hurt as Harry. He did like Zayn yes, but he knew that Louis liked to hook up with all his friends. He walked up to both of them. Zayn fixed his hair as he smiled up at Liam. “Hey hot stuff.” Zayn greeted.

“Talk now.” Liam grabbed at Louis wrist pulling him away, before he did he tip toed slightly catching Zayn’s lips in his. “Bad.” He frowned at his laughing boyfriend.

Finally in the quietness of Zayn’s many room’s. Liam crossed his arms, disappointment etched in his face.

“Don’t be mad. You didn’t come here soon enough and your boyfriend and I were bored.” Louis defended.

“This isn’t about you and Zayn!” Liam crossed his arms for a second before he punched Louis in the shoulder.

Wincing Louis grabbed at his shoulder. “What was that for?”

“For you and Zayn.” Liam shrugged it off knowing Louis ways.

“Well you didn’t even tell me you were official. It’s not like you’ve never cheated on your past relationships before.” Louis crossed his arms eyeing Liam up and down.

“That was once, and I was drunk! And you were horny! Can we let it go?” Liam crossed his arms as his cheeks turned pink. Louis was such a slut that Liam couldn’t even be mad at him.

“That’s not what I’m here to talk to you about. Harry thinks you guys are a thing.”

Louis scoffed as he fixed his fringe. “Course he does. He’s loved me for a year.”

“Louis. I’m serious. Stop this. You can’t hurt him.”

“I won’t.” Louis gave his signature eye roll. “I did all of that so we could have some hot make up sex. I need that pretty pink cock in my ass already.”

Liam eyes crinkled in disgust. “I don’t need to know these things!”

“The worst that can happen is Harry realizing that we will never be a thing. Getting over me and finding a good loyal boyfriend…or girlfriend in the long run.” Louis started for the door. “Good thing I saw you, because I was ready to fuck your boyfriend.” Winking, Louis slipped out the door to find Harry.

~~

_They started a slow rhythm. “God, y-you’re so good at this Louis.”  Harry moaned as Louis rocked into him. Louis praised Harry with a few more lovebites to his battered colored neck._

_Harry was actually a good fuck. His hips did jerk and spurt at random moments. Inexperienced of course. But he kept up with the rhythm. At times bucking up to Louis hips, taking him in deeper. Harry was close. He didn’t want to come though._

_“I’m gonna come soon. P-please don’t let me, this is too good.” Harry whined as his hands grasped to Louis biceps. Louis hushed Harry in flow of kisses. “It’s okay baby, you’re doing so good. Such a good fuck. So tight for me.”_

_“Just for you.” Harry moaned hips jerking slightly as a slight shiver of a pre-orgasm warning came.  Louis kissed Harry’s swollen bottom lip. “It’s okay if you come baby. We’ll be doing this more then once, love.”_

_Harry gasped at all the sweet names. His legs wrapped around Louis dainty waist pulling him in deeper._

_“Louis, I.. I lo—“ Louis stopped him from finishing his words as he took him into a rough kiss. Hips suddenly picking up pace in a rapid motion._

_Harry screamed at the sudden change. It burned and stung…and actually didn’t feel good at all. He was letting out a stream of ‘ah, ah, fuck, fuck!, uh, uh, ah” slight screams from his perfect mouth. The discomfort soon turned into pleasure as he was wanting more from the older boy._

_~~_

“Harry?” Louis asked as he found the boy outside far away in the backyard, near Zayn’s pool house. Some people were in the pool others having heated make out sessions.

Harry wiped his eyes with the back of his hand before turning around. His bottom lip quivered when his eyes landed on the mark Zayn had made.

“What’s wrong baby?” Louis asked innocently stepping forward. Harry put his hands up stepping away.

Louis wanted anger from the boy not self pity.

“Don’t be such a priss. I was having a bit off fun. Liam didn’t think much off it.”

Harry swallowed at the lump on his throat as he looked into the blue eyes he could have sworn he was in love with…or is.

“I just don’t understand.” Harry looked at the ground completely hurt.

It’s a good thing Harry had such a beautiful cock, other wise Louis would have given up already on the love struck teen.

“What don’t you understand baby?” Louis asked as he stepped closer to Harry, glad he didn’t back away. Taking another broad step, he toyed with the pretty curls on top of Harry’s head.

“You and Zayn…”

“You didn’t like it?” Louis questioned as his hand played with the innocent tight curls.

Harry looked up, stepping away from Louis eyes blown with fury.

Louis held down the smile finally glad he’s riled up the boy.

“Actually no. I don’t like him marking you! None the less when he has a boyfriend! And the fact that you enjoyed it too!” Harry’s voice rose the more he spoke.

“Well how bout you fuck me so good and remind me who I belong too?” Louis purred pushing Harry away from the crowd of people to the near by pool house.

Zayn was rich none the less.

Locking the door behind them, Harry was more hurt then anything and now confused, but he wanted to please Louis. And remind him that Louis was his and only his.  _If only Harry knew_. Harry was the broad one now. He kissed Louis harder then he ever has. Pushing him down on the couch, he straddled his lap as Louis moaned into the kiss.

“Please fuck me; please tell me who I belong too. Please remind me.” Louis begged like an innocent whore.

Harry’s hand began to shake with nerves. He’s been fucked by Louis loads of times. But he’s never done any of the fucking.

He looked at Louis with worry in his eyes ready to protest against it but Louis stopped him in the midst of his thoughts.

“If you don’t fuck me. I’m sure; Zayn can do your bidding for you.”

Harry growled at Louis words. He physically ripped up one of Louis favorite shirts. The button up shirt was now holding no more buttons. The buttons were littered on the floor from Harry tearing his shirt apart. His mouth began biting and nipping. Not being delicate at all. He tugged at Louis trousers wanting them off as soon as possible. Louis didn’t want his pants ruined, so he easily tugged his tight jeans down, kicking them off with his feet. Harry stood up for a second, tugging his briefs and pants off. Shirt falling to the floor with all the other clothes.

“All in one go?” Louis asked.

Harry glared at the boy picking up his jeans, fishing out for a condom and lube. Recently bought since he’s now sexually active. Louis praised Harry with how prepared he was by letting his underwear fall to the ground with the pile of clothes. He stood up, pulling Harry into a kiss, as he took the condom from him.

Rolling on the condom, he ripped the little packet of lube as he stroked Harry with it. “How do you want me baby?” Louis purred. Harry didn’t speak; he turned Louis around, pushing him down on the couch. Louis smiled at the roughness. He stuck his ass out as he clamped down on the headboard of the couch, knees on the cushions as he made himself comfortable. “No prep, just fuck. K?” Louis asked turning his head over his shoulder so he could look at Harry.

Harry didn’t need to be told twice. He lined himself up, taking out a breath as he pushed all the way into Louis. The heat and tightness could have had him coming right their. Louis choked out a moan. This was so worth hurting Harry’s feelings for. “Such a good cock baby, please fuck me.” Louis moaned like those bad actresses in porno’s. Louis was use to being fucked with out perpetration. He enjoyed the burning sensation that would soon turn to pleasure in no time.

Harry bent forward nipping at the back of Louis neck as he slid out, only to slam down again.

Harry began a steady pace, completely un-experienced. But he wasn’t bad at all. He was better then most that Louis has had before.  He pushed back to each thrust. “Harder.” He demanded as his head hung low in pleasure.  Harry slammed his hips every now and then unsure if it was okay with Louis. Louis, as pleased as he was at the moment, wanted more. He spread his legs farther apart as he moaned loudly.

“Fuck, fuck me harder, please, please, fuck me harder, Zayn!” Louis moaned out Zayn’s name purposely. Harry felt hurt…then outraged.

“I’m not Zayn! He’s not fucking you! I am!” Slamming against Louis so hard, it literally took Louis breath away. He rammed into him repeatedly hitting his prostate with each thrust. Harry yanked at Louis hair hard as he slammed into the smaller boy, not able to last long. The hurt he was feeling was turned into some really hot/hate make up sex. Harry kept a hand steady on one of Louis hips, clawing down on Louis back, leaving a hot red trail of nail marks down Louis spine. Louis moaned at the burning sensation of the hard fuck and stinging burn of Harry scratching him. Louis was a withering mess of moans.

Louis was breathless with a streaming moans of ‘yes, Harry, yes’.

Louis was also the first one to come, which was rare. Harry rode out Louis orgasm lasting a bit longer before his hips jerked as he came. He bent down, lips on Louis neck. Breathless as he felt the burn in his thighs. Louis turned his head smiling, “Kiss me.” He said softly.

Harry smiled, leaning up to kiss Louis lightly on the lips. Sliding out, Harry winced at the loss of Louis amazing bum. Louis smiled turning around, catching Harry’s arms as he went to grab his clothes. “Come here baby.” Louis said tugging Harry closer.

Harry obliged as his cheeks were tinted hot with redness. Louis wrapped arms around Harry’s neck. “Sorry if I hurt you.” Louis nosed at Harry’s neck, unsure of why he was apologizing. He should be getting dressed leaving Harry with hurtful or hopeful words for their next fucking. Instead he was taking the time to apologize? Even  **Louis**  didn’t understand what he was doing.

Harry blinked innocent eyes down at Louis. “It’s okay… you weren’t doing anything bad… you deserve to have fun at parties.” Harry smiled catching Louis into a soft kiss. Louis kissed back pulling Harry closer. Louis wasn’t big on kissing, but Harry had amazing lips. He couldn’t pass them up. Louis pushed Harry away, ignoring a light ping at the bottom of his stomach. He reached for his clothes, getting dressed.

“I really liked that shirt by the way.” Louis frowned as he buttoned up his shirt from the buttons that were left. Leaving his chest exposed to the world.

Harry blushed looking down at the ground. “Sorry…I just…”

“It was worth it.” Louis slipped his pants and trousers on looking back at Harry who was hopping in one leg as he slipped his pants back on. Louis should have left the door leaving a snarky remark or a hopeful remark letting Harry be doe eyed by the boy for days. But instead he laughed as he buttoned up Harry’s pants for him, picking his shirt from the ground and tugging Harry back into it.

“I can get dressed myself.” Harry smiled by the small gestures Louis gave him. Louis rolled his eyes. “Well you undressed me, so I get to re-dress you.” Louis stuck out his tongue in defense. Harry chuckled as he looked down at Louis.

“Lou, I was wondering” Harry began.

He was going to ask Louis out to another date.

Louis could sense it.

Louis wasn’t leaving the room.

Louis was fixing his fringe waiting for Harry’s words.

“Maybe you’d like to come over sometime… I make really good chips.” Harry bit down on his bottom lip hoping that Louis would agree.

Louis was not leaving yet.

Louis was not declining yet.

Louis was agreeing.

“Sure.” Louis smiled up at Harry ignoring the small pings at the bottom of his stomach. “Maybe whenever your parents aren’t home. I do like food after sex yeah?” Louis made a beeline out of the room as soon as possible.

Harry smiled now that Louis finally agreed to go out with him. But felt a bit confused. Louis tried leaving the room as soon as possible, maybe he just needed to tend back to the party.

~~

Louis sat by the toilet, letting the last spit like vomit out of his system. He flushed the toilet quickly as he washed his hands and brushed his teeth with Zayn’s toothbrush. Louis felt wrong. He felt sick.

He slipped out his phone hoping to fix his mistake as soon as possible.

‘On second thoughts. I kind of hate chips. Maybe some other time. xx.’

He sent the text to Harry as he looked up at his pale face.

Things like this don’t happen to Louis. The lovestruck teen was affecting him to much.

What better way to get over some misunderstood feelings by flushing them out your system?

Tonight would be the night that Louis would get so shit face he would hardly remember what he did in the morning.

This is the night that Louis has sex with two more people. Neither, being Harry.

This is the night that Harry decided to go home early hurt once again by the sudden decline of plans on Louis behalf.

**This is the night Louis** _**thought** _ **he was getting attached to someone he would lose.**

_♥♥♥_


	3. Chapter 3

**This is how to be a heartbreaker,** **Boys they like a little danger,** **We’ll get him falling for a stranger, a player…Singing I lo-lo-love you.**

A light being shined by a fluttered eye woke Louis up. Louis groaned internally as he shifted in the bed slowly. Sitting up, he’s known to move slowly once you have a hangover in the morning. He’s had his fair share to learn that himself. Rubbing at a tired eye, Louis looked at his surroundings.  Not in his room of course. One of many rooms accommodated in Zayn’s house. Louis groaned as the pad of his palms rubbed at his eyes trying to remember the previous night. His mind couldn’t conjure up anything. The last thing he remembers was taking body shots from the happy drunk, Niall Horan. Mutual friends of Liam and Zayn’s case. He’s only talked to the lad a couple times.

“Shit.” Louis smelled his shirt as it reeked of illegal substances. Weed for one. Alcohol was the other.

A stir next to Louis made him freeze. “What’s the matter?” A perky blonde awoke, rising to fast, thus concluding for her to reach at her head as her hang over hit harder.

“Perrie?” Louis asked. He knew the blonde as one of Zayn’s ex girlfriends. Or multiple sexual active hook ups.  _Same difference._

The petite blonde smiled up at Louis, her eyeliner hung low on her eyes, hair a mess and…dear god.

Love bites on her neck.

“We didn’t?” Louis asked confused as he tried remembering anything of Perrie from the previous night.

Nothing came to mind.

Louis was normally really good at substantiating alcohol and controlling himself.

“Will you two shut it?”

On the other side of Louis, another blonde stirred under the covers. Irish coating his every word as he peeped an eye at Louis and Perrie.

“Yeah, we all did.” Perrie giggled as she placed her head in Louis shoulder, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

Louis jerked away from both blondes as he got out of bed, in search of his clothes.

“What happened last night?” Louis asked as he tried finding his torn shirt and undergarments, still unaware of what happened last night.

He hooked up with Niall and Perrie, he knows that much.

“I’m actually kind of upset, I don’t remember this.” Louis pouted looking at the beautiful fake blondes. “Some other time, I’m guessing.” Louis, finally fully dressed went for the door.

“Aww, don’t leave so soon Tomlinson.”

“Oh, I ‘member something.” Niall snapped his fingers drawing Louis attention.

Louis hand was placed at the door handle; looking back, he raised an eyebrow. “Well do speak.”

“You kept talking about some lad, Harry. Kept talking about his curls.” Niall nodded at his only recreation of last night.

Louis glared at Niall causing the young boy to break eye contact with him.

“You must have been really drunk. Because I don’t care about a Harry enough for me to even mention him, none the less even think about him.” Louis walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him hard, frustration and anger building into his hangover.  

~~

Louis was now at home, in the confines of his own safeness. His throbbing head had cooled down to a slight pain, nothing he couldn’t handle.

A text alerted him, taking his concentration away as he was sewing new buttons to his shirt.

_**‘chk twitr.’** _

Shortly after another text was sent.

_**‘i want u to stop seeing harry.’** _

Louis would have scoffed and brushed of Liam’s second text. The first one was the one that caught his attention. Pulling up his laptop and going to twitter like Liam requested, Louis checked that he had over a hundred mentions.

Shit.

He clicked on his mentions; most of them being retweets to a video.

Louis clicked on the video, seeing at how it was the main thing on his twitter.

A loud cackling of thumping music from last night was being recorded through a phone.

The image focused once the shaking hand of the recorded got steadied.

Louis was on Zayn’s couch. A smile erupted from his lips as he brought a fag up to his mouth. Perrie leaning over to light it smiled as she went for Louis neck. Louis eyes rolled to the back of his head as he took a long drag of the illegal substance.

Shit. Louis hasn’t even looked at himself in the mirror, going home straight for the shower then for his shirt. Pausing the video, Louis stood up going to the mirror. Letting out a mortified gasp, Louis looked at his tan upper torso, it being littered with at least 5 love bites. There were two on his neck and three on his chest.

Louis grimaced at how splotchy and messy they were. Louis hated being marked. He didn’t belong to anyone. He didn’t need a mark to prove to people that he was tamed or taken.

Another text rang that pulled Louis back to remember to finish the rest of the video.

**‘im srs.’**

Louis ignored the third text clicking play on the video again. Nothing exiting was happening other then the fact that Louis was smoking. Which he did barely ever. Louis fast forward a bit, finally Louis gave the blunt to a near by dancer pulling Niall in for sloppy steaming kiss as Perrie leaned down on Louis neck. Louis pushed her away just a bit from his neck.

A small smirk appeared on his lips, even while drunk he still knew when to stop people. The whole video was just a hot three way make out session with some inappropriate touching from all parties. The video ended with Louis taking Perrie and Niall’s hands and leading them upstairs, his steps wobbly from being so drunk.

That wasn’t that bad.

It got worse.

Pictures of Louis posing with many drunk and kissing other people appeared on twitter.

A hashtag even went around ‘#LouisSlutlinson’.

Louis went through more of his mentions as people degraded him on names, or applauded him on his recent hook up.

Louis felt guilty. He shouldn’t have a reason too though. He didn’t cheat on anybody.

He didn’t do anything bad.

Well.

Other then the drinking, weed, sex and body shots. Never again will he do body shots.

Louis clicked on the video again finding the original poster of the video.

He could have laughed of his chair from how desperate she was for his attention. He went to his profile typing up a tweet.

‘Making me look bad, wont get you in my pants again love! Xx @EleanorJCalder’.

Quickly after sending that tweet he typed up another one.

‘I never look bad btw. But srsly. Get over me, big woop, I took your V in 10th grade. Doesn’t make us soulmates. #tmlt’.

Eleanor Calder was a girl that has sworn up and down that Louis and she were meant for each other. Yes she was beautiful, yes her legs went on for miles and her style wasn’t bad either. But Louis was bored of her then, meaning he was bored of her now.  Nothing would change his mind about that. If Eleanor wanted to be a bitch over twitter to Louis, Louis would be a bigger bitch back.

**‘tht ws harsh.’**

Louis ignored Liam’s texts and decided to call the boy.

“What?” Liam asked bitterly from the other end. Liam could never stay to mad at Louis for to long though.

“I didn’t do anything wrong. And no, I’m not going to stop seeing Harry. I’ll fix things by tonight so don’t worry, baby.” Louis went back to his shirt, placing the phone on speaker as he picked up the needle again.

“Louis, Harry isn’t your friend. He’s mine. I really don’t like you playing him like this. I really think you should just stop. Stop giving him false hopes.”

Louis rolled his eyes, swearing silently as he pinched himself because his eyes were elsewhere.

“That pretty cock is not something I’ll give up on just because I had a threesome. Which I’m really upset I can’t remember it at all. I bet Niall was a good lay.”

“Louis. He thinks you guys are exclusive.”

“We’re not, and I’ve made that abundantly clear. I haven’t paid an eye to him other then sex. If he’s to naïve to see that, then he’s just going to end up hurting himself. My message could not be clearer! Don’t blame me for your stupid love struck friend. Who even falls in love with someone when they don’t even know them?” Louis was rambling now, almost shouting at his phone. “If Harry get’s hurt. Big whoop. It was all on him to begin with for not understanding the difference between fucking and loving. And only one of those is really true in the world.” Louis hung up before Liam went on to another life lesson about how ‘love’ is real. Shirt finally fixed, Louis snatched it up throwing it in the dirty hamper.

~~

Harry woke up to an empty house, his parents still gone for the weekend. Harry chewed on his bottom lip as he looked at his last text message from Louis. He wanted to text the boy and just talk to him. Maybe apologize for being so angry last night. Harry was disturbed from his thoughts when his phone rang signaling a text.

**‘Your parents still gone?”**

Harry smiled realizing Louis was the one to text him first.

_‘Yeah, they’ll be home later tonight (:’_

That was that. Louis didn’t text back. Harry looked at his phone, his screen timing out three times before his smiled once again faltered.  A ringing noise brought the frown upside down on his face.

**‘Where do you live?’**

**~~**

Harry opened his front door smiling at Louis, he looked good too. Wearing a dark pea coat and a gray scarf around his neck, his hair was done to the side really nice as well.

“You seem cold, come in.” Stepping aside, Harry waited for Louis to enter his house.

Louis was impressed. His house wasn’t huge, but it wasn’t small.  It was actually very nice.

“Thanks.” Louis stepped into the warm house that smelled like pumpkins.

“Sorry… I didn’t stick long after the party… But. Did you have fun?” Harry asked as he closed the door behind Louis.

A pang of guilt surged through Louis again. Louis pushed the thought away as nerves.

“It was alright. Not one of Zayn’s best…the music was kind of shit.” Louis wiped his now sweaty palms on his coat as he stripped it off along with his scarf. Hiding the abusing marks in a button up shirt that covered half his neck, which was enough to hide the marks from last night for him.

“Oh…Well I’m not really big on parties though.” Harry looked at the ground for a second as he stood awkwardly in the middle of his own house.

“Then why’d you go?” Louis made himself at home as he sat down on Harry’s couch.

Looking up, Harry’s cheeks tinted with a splash of pink. “I wanted to see you.”

There it was again, that weird pinging at the pit of his stomach.

“You are just 50 shades of adorable.” Louis teased; he motioned for Harry to sit next to him, which Harry happily obliged too.

“I mean… Also cause Liam offered a ride, but… mostly to see you.” Harry looked away as a laugh escaped his lips, “Sorry that must sound… creepy.”

“No!” Louis coughed correcting the excitement in his voice. “It’s kind of cute actually. I can see the head lines now, ‘pinning for a year, pinning from a party,pinning from afar,  too see his one and only’,” Louis laughed at his on the spot rhyme.

Harry blushed as he dug his head in between Louis neck.

“You’re never going to let that go are you?”  A muffled voice came from Harry as he hid in the crook of Louis neck.

Louis froze, just…because he didn’t expect that.

“Not a day in my life will I ever let you live it down.”

Harry laughed as he looked up at Louis. Green eyes blinked with such innocence and adoration for the older boy in front of him.

“Lou…”

“Hmm?” Louis asked. Forcing any emotions out of him as the intruded his body. Making his heart pick pace, which was unusual. They still had their clothes on.

“You’re really pretty.” Harry said softly, the space in between them were inches apart. Harry’s minty breath tickled Louis cheek softly.

Louis will swear up and down on his grave that he  **did not**  just blush.

“You are too.” Louis didn’t know why he was whispering.

Maybe because he didn’t want anyone to hear them. Harry’s blush was darker then the one Louis **didn’t** have.

Harry bit his lip, hesitating to lean into a kiss. Louis met him half way their, their lips softly against each other. Harry smiled into the kiss as always. Louis didn’t though, not because he wasn’t happy, but he had nothing to smile about. Harry was just another fuck buddy.

Harry was just another fuck buddy.

Harry was just another fuck buddy.

Harry was just another fuck buddy.

Harry was just another fuck buddy.

Harry was just another fuck buddy.

Harry was just another fuck buddy.

Harry was just another fuck buddy.

Harry was just another fuck buddy.

“Louis?” Harry pulled away from the kiss, his smile gone after he realized Louis didn’t kiss back after a while.

“Huh?” Louis asked his mind concentrating back at Harry.

“You just…” Harry looked down a bit embarrassed. “You blanked out.”

“Sorry, thinking bout your curls boo.” Louis smiled as he leaned down to plant a wet kiss on Harry’s neck. Harry felt like Louis was lying but accepted the compliment. He knew how this was going to end. A frown almost appeared on his face, but maybe Louis would stay after sex. Harry could make chips, and they could watch movies and maybe… Harry can ask what they were.

He didn’t know. He felt this strong connection to Louis though, as if they were meant to be.  He felt only slight qualms between Louis sometimes. He just really wanted to know if they were official, or maybe Louis didn’t want a label…

Leaning over to fumble with the buttons on Louis shirt as Louis himself marked up Harry’s neck, which he’s been hiding away from his parents for a while now.

Louis froze grabbing onto Harry’s hand. If Harry saw his chest, he would probably cry or bitch at him. Like Louis told Liam, he was not giving up yet on Harry’s pretty pink cock.

Harry was just another fuck buddy.

Harry was just another fuck buddy.

Harry was just another fuck buddy.

Looking confused, Harry looked back at Louis. “Something wrong?” he asked, maybe Louis thought he was going to break this shirt too.

“No, everything’s fine.” Louis held to Harry’s still, “Just… I don’t want to…tonight.”

Harry eyes almost widened. “Oh.”

“Sorry.”

“No! No, it’s fine. I just thought you wanted…”

“A tad bit sore from last night to be honest.” Louis was going to smile but he wondered if he was sore from Harry or Niall? He can’t even remember.

Harry blushed a deep red as he looked away from Louis. “I’m sorry about—“

“It’s fine, I told you I liked it remember.”

Harry looked back at Louis. “So…what do you want to do now then?” Harry asked unsure if Louis was going to bolt out again.

“How bout those chips? I haven’t had anything to eat yet.” Louis offered.

Harry was just another fuck buddy.

Harry was just another fuck buddy.

He should make up an excuse and leave, but he wasn’t. He needed to make sure Harry knew that Louis cared at least some what about him. Yeah… that’s the reason he was staying.

“I thought you hated chips?”

_“I’ve had a change of heart.”_

Harry smiled, his dimples denting on the side of his cheeks. He laced hands with Louis, fingers twined together. “You’re not sore from kissing are you?”

**Harry was just another fuck buddy.**

Louis had to think for a second before he let his fingers relax around Harry’s. It almost felt alien to hold hands, with anybody. He rarely every hold anyone’s hands.

“You underestimate me Styles.” Louis smirked, nosing at Harry’s cheek as he pulled him into a kiss. Harry blushed, kissing Louis back, as Louis thumb rubbed the back of Harry’s hand. Maybe he didn’t need ask Louis what they were. They didn’t need labels.

**Harry** _**wasn’t** _ **just another fuck buddy.**

**He was falling for a stranger, a player wanting to say** _**I love you** _ **.**

♥♥♥


	4. Chapter 4

**Rule number 3: Wear your heart on your cheek, But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna’ taste defeat.**

Louis smiled at his cream crew neck sweater. The soft fabric hung on an exposed shoulder. He wasn’t smiling just because he was wearing an expensive sweater. He was smiling because he could expose his flawless neck again. It had been a little over a week before all the messy and sloppy bites from Zayn’s party had left completely from his body.

Walking down the hallway he taunted the whole student body with the perfection that was him. With now warmer weather, Louis was glad he didn’t have to hide behind scarf’s and pea coats. His hair was up in quiff. Why did Louis look so good? He was going on a romantic picnic date later today with Harry. And he was ecstatic. What better way to get back his mojo by snapping the infatuated young teen back to reality. Showing that Louis and him will never, ever be anything but purely sexual.

Finally the sun appeared after a cold lonely week, leaving Louis helplessly horny and confused.

A whole week with out any sexual encounters was a new record for Louis Tomlinson. He did have his fair share of make out sessions with a certain curly haired boy, who’s been his main attention for the past week.

Louis was confused none the less. He would never tell a soul or even himself that he almost started to grow feelings? He passed it off as depression from not having sex. But the ping in the gut of his stomach tended to hit harder every day.

Making his way towards his locker, which so happened to next to Liam’s locker, Louis smiled at the official couple in front of him.

“I can not believe it. Malik, finally being tied down.” Louis clicked in his combination as he eyed down both boys from head to toe. “I’m a little upset; I didn’t even get to test out your cock.”

Liam punched Louis in the shoulder hard. “Ay!”

“Don’t worry Li, there’s nothing more then I would like for you and your boyfriend to have your wicked way with me.” Louis winked, setting a flush into Liam’s cheeks as his arms tightened around the darker haired boys’ waist protectively.

“You seem like you’re in a good mood.” Zayn spoke up. “Why so dressed up?”

“Oh but haven’t you heard? I’m going on a date.” Louis smiled, his eyes hiding mischief behind them.

“Harry told me about it. You’re the one who called it a date?” Liam questioned.

“Yes. Harry suggested we have a picnic as in the weather should be getting warmer, I couldn’t do anything but oblige kissing him good night and calling it a date.”

“I’m glad Lou, I’m happy to see you commit.” Liam gave a genuine smile to his older friend.

“Oh! You thought I was going to show up?” Louis laughed, eyeing Liam. “God no.”

Liam’s smile fell completely.

“You just said—“

“It doesn’t matter. Spending this whole week with Harry, with out having any sort of sexual intercourse reminded me what kind of man I am. I am not a one cock man, Payne. Here I was, enjoying my time with Harry as I stole him away at night, the young boy having his first experience of sneaking out and getting ice cream at one in the morning on a school night. Then I realized. I really could care less about the time I spend with Harry. He’s a silly little underclassman that fell in love with the wrong guy. And so help me god, if I don’t have my fun while it last.”

Liam’s face fell with anger and disappointment for each of Louis words. “Louis, you can’t—“

“I can and I will. If you dare mention a word to Harry, I swear I will chase you down to your grave. What kind of friend are you, stopping Harry from learning a new experience called heartbreak. If he doesn’t learn now, he won’t ever. He’s not a baby, or a child. If Harry’s dumb enough to fall in love, then he’ll be smart enough to learn from his mistakes. Now I must go, I have a perky little boy that I have to coo up, so he feels over the moon about our ‘date’. Keep in mind the threesome I offered.”

Snapping his locker shut, Louis made his way down the hall, pride filling his chest as his chin was held high.

Guilt swept back into his system. Louis refused for it to affect him though. Before going to visit the curly haired beauty, Louis made a stop to a certain blonde he’d like to try things again with.

~~

Harry had been smiling all day. Even his mother questioned it. Harry shrugged it off as the weather. No one knew about Louis and him, well except Gemma. He’d texted his sister last week as Louis whisked Harry away for frozen yogurt in the middle of the night.

Harry was about to head to his class, when warm arms wrapped around his waist.

“Stop growing.” Tip toeing to kiss the back of Harry’s neck, Louis giggled against Harry’s soft milky skin.

Harry blushed as he turned around facing Louis. “You look beautiful today.” Harry mumbled. Louis was never affectionate during school. He barely ever saw the boy, only from afar in the hallways. Their classes did not mix well with their timing.

“Of course, a beautiful curly haired boy I know has set up the most romantic date in a park. It’s a picnic if you were wondering.”

“He sounds lucky.”

“I’m the lucky one.” Louis nosed at Harry’s neck, arms wrapped around the younger boy.

“I’m really excited.” Harry admitted.

“You’re really adorable.” Leaning up to catch Harry in a kiss, Harry was startled. His eyes went wide as he jerked away. Louis pouted looking at Harry as a flash of genuine hurt surged through him. “S-sorry. You’ve just… never done that.”

“I have.”

“Not in public.” Harry blushed looking around as he saw only slight eyes on them, not to much though.

Louis smiled sweetly, “Then let me do it in public.” Pulling Harry for a chaste kiss, Louis grasped at Harry’s curls pulling him in deeper into the kiss before pulling away.

“Don’t be late.” He warned as he walked away from the mesmerized doe eyed boy.

~~

The first fifteen minutes, Harry didn’t worry.

When thirty minutes came around, he suspected Louis got lost. But he sent the address right. To double check he re-sent his text message.

At an hour, Harry looked around the park from wear he was, wondering if Louis was around.

Two hours passed and the sun began to set, leaving a dusty orange glow on Harry’s skin.

Once it got to four hours, Harry wiped his tears on the back of his hand as he started packing up the food he made especially for Louis.

Giving him another extra hour didn’t help Harry at all.

Six hours and Harry was walking out the park as the moon shun bright above his head while dry tears stuck to his cheek.

He worried that something might have happened to Louis, but Liam didn’t call him warning him of anything.

Harry took a lonely walk back home; his mother questioned his strained face and held him tight as Harry sobbed into her chest. She asked what’s wrong, but Harry couldn’t speak. Maybe he was over reacting, but Louis didn’t even call.

Grabbing a thick coat, Harry went to the garage as he got out a bike, pushing the pedals to the way that was towards Louis house. Maybe something was wrong, and Liam being the frantic one forgot to call Harry.

~~

“Lou! Lou! Lou!” Giggling girl escaped a van as they ran to their older brother. Little blondes with scattered missing teeth in their mouth went to hug each of Louis legs.

“My princess’s.” Louis snatched both girls up in his arms as he smiled at his younger sister’s.

“Lou, look my tooth is missing!”

“A lot of them are.” He chuckled kissing each twin on the cheek as they scrambled out of his arms to his father that was waiting by the porch.

“Come here Lottie.” Lottie, another sister of Louis, eyes happened to be drenched with eyeliner. He used his sweater to wipe at the black that was covering her face.

“Hey!” She scrambled out of his grip.

“Lottie, show your eyes to the world. Don’t hide such beauty.” Louis smiled as he hugged his sister hello.

Last out of the van was his mother.

“My baby!” she hugged him tight. “How have you been? How’s school?”

“I’m good, and it’s fine… so the twins are staying for the weekend?”

“Yes, Lottie and I are having some girl time.”

“I’ve missed them… you, Lottie….Our family.” Louis hushed down as everyone entered the warm house.

Jay, Louis mom frowned slightly at her son’s sad face.

“Baby…I’m sorry. I know it’s hard on you but—“

“No, I understand. You don’t have to explain. I’m not a baby.”

Jay kissed Louis forehead. “One day when you fall in love, you might understand…it’s  _when you fall out that hurts the most_.”

Louis could have laughed, but reminded himself not to in front of his mother.

“I actually can’t stay for dinner.” Louis looked away once his mothers frown settled in.

“Why not?” she pouted.

“I made plans.” Kissing his mom’s cheek, he smiled as a near by car pulled up. “Don’t wait up.”

~~

Harry stopped at the bushes when he saw a dark van pull up to the Tomlinson residence. Three blonde girls stepped out, hugging and praising Louis.

Wow. Louis was adorable with kids, younger sisters Harry suspected.

Louis squeezed them and peppered them with kisses. Harry could have melted at the cuteness over load.

A taller blonde was next, she giggled away from Louis as he wiped something away from her face. Only to fall into hug into her older brothers arms.

Lastly, a taller older women, hair brown and eyes bright just like Louis.

Their conversation was hushed, Louis face looked hurt. Like it physically pained him to be hearing whatever his mother was talking about. Harry was about to leave when he saw a car pool up, leaving a frowning mother and a smiling Louis walk up to the car.

Another blonde.

But Harry knew this blonde.

It was that one hilarious kid in his history class. Niall Horan.

The blonde stepped out of his car a smirk on his face. Jay sighed as she stepped in the house, knowing she couldn’t stop her son from doing what he wanted.

Harry didn’t leave though. He watched from the bushes confused.

~~

“Such a short notice.” Niall leaned against the hood of his car eyeing the boy that would soon be under his sheets.

“I just want to remember that Irish cream. I was terribly drunk our last encounter. If only you could jog my memory.” Louis stepped forward, playing with the collar of Niall’s shirt.

Niall smirked at the boy, a slight height difference but not a big one. “Where too?”

“Anywhere, I just need you to drop me somewhere after.”

Niall leaned closer to the smaller figure. “Yeah?”

“I have other people to attend to after I’m done with you.” Louis smirked as his arms found their way behind Niall’s neck. Niall’s hair matched Louis, up in a quiff. His brown roots showed but it added to his sex appeal.

“You should be a hooker.”

“I like sex for free, and I’m quite picky for whoever I want to sleep with.” Louis hushed the Irish boy with a kiss, tongue wasting no time to slip in-between his mouth.

~~

Harry would have lied if he said he didn’t try following behind the car. He succeeded though. Luckily his adrenaline helped him through it, and also it was luck that he didn’t loose the car while his eyes were clouded with tears. Once again.

~~

“Fuck.” Louis moaned. Something Louis loved about boys who could drive was the car sex.

In the back seat of Niall’s car, clothes were gone from both their bodies as the windows were tainted with fog. Louis leaned down to bite at Niall’s bottom lip as he jumped up and down on the Irish cock. Niall was drunk on lust as he gripped Louis hips.

“Jesus Christ.” He swore as he turned his head, letting Louis litter Niall’s neck with marks that weren’t his natural skin tone.

Louis felt so full, Niall wasn’t the longest but he was just right. Louis just really needed to get a good fuck out of his system.

“I’m so glad we did this…again. This is something that must be remembered—-fuck!” Louis grasped at Niall’s hair tight as he grinding down on Niall.

Niall met Louis with small thrusts as the boy rutted down on him. Louis had such an amazing ass, and Niall barely could remember their first time.

“Fuck, Niall. Such a nice cock you have. Fill me up. Feels so good.” Louis moaned as his nails dug into Niall’s shoulder blades. “Such a good fuck.”

Niall moaned a the filth spilling from Louis mouth, he leaned down and stroked Louis, his wrist flicking, precome slicked thumb rubbing at Louis slit.

“You’re such a cock slut Tomlinson.” Niall murmured kissing—-not sucking around Louis neck, reminded of when they did hook up, Louis said something about no lovebites.

Louis smirked as he rocked against the boy. “Don’t ever forget it.”

~~

It was dark and cold. Harry had lost the car that went to fast for him to keep track with. He was roaming the streets way past his bedtime. Clicking open his phone he saw missed calls from his mother, father and even Gemma, but she was wondering how the date was.

Harry didn’t know how to feel. It seems as if last week meant nothing to Louis. They hung out almost every day. Doing silly things like playing games, going out to walk through town. They even watched a movie and ate crisps at Harry’s house.

What did Harry do wrong?

~

  _Louis slid out after he came which was after Harry. He kissed Harry’s plump lips as he settled on the other side of the bed. “Don’t forget to clean up. Make sure to close the door when you leave, love.” Louis said as he placed a soft kiss on Harry’s cheeks._

_Harry looked over, drug eyed at Louis. “I have to go?” he asked sadness filling his voice._

_Louis closed his eyes for a second, hiding the eye roll seeping through him._

_“You can stay. But not all night. My dad’s coming home early in the morning soo…” Louis would hope that Harry would get the hint to leave. He was pretty sure he wasn’t this clingy when he lost his virginity._

_Harry smiled. “I’ll be out before he comes.”_

_“Goody.” Louis said dryly as he threw away the used condom in the garbage can. Louis was to tired to go baith, so he curled under his sheets, far away from Harry. Harry was quite, he cleaned himself and threw away the mess of tissues in the bathroom, got dressed quick and just sat at the edge of Louis bed, biting his lip._

_It was when Louis head lolled to the side and his breathing became Heavy did Harry say it._

_**“I love you Louis.”** _

~

Harry was on his two feet pushing his bike up a familiar house.

The Payne residence.

He dropped his bike into the plush grass and was startled as a girl was peeping into one of the windows. Her curly brown hair hit a bit below her shoulders.

“Hey!” Harry called out.

The girl squeaked turning around, a camera in her hand.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked, this girl looked so familiar.

“Shh!” She flailed her arms trying to hush Harry’s voice down.

“Are you recording Liam?” Harry’s phone was already out a click away from dialing Liam.

“Please be quite!” She hushed whispered. “They can’t hear you!”

Harry did just the opposite.

“Li! Liam!” Harry yelled at the top of his lungs as he made for Liam’s front door.

“Liam there’s a crazy girl outside your house!” Harry called out.

The girls eyes went wide, “Kid! Please hush it! I’m not recording Liam!”

The front door opened up as Liam looked at the scenario at hand. A blanket was wrapped around his torso, obviously naked under it.

“Harry?”

“Are you naked Liam!?”

“You’re Harry?” The girls attention turned to the curly haired boy.

Their were muffled noises that came from inside, Liam eyes bugged out as he left the view of the door frame to hush the noises.

The girl took her and Harry’s time alone for wise use.

“You’re Harry? The Harry that’s been hooking up with Louis?” The girl asked.

Harry turned vibrant as he looked away. “What?”

“You are! Listen. Take this. Watch it.” Handing her camera the girl yelped when she heard her name.

“Eleanor?”

Louis voice rang through Harry’s head. Looking up he met eyes with Louis who had the something draped over his waist as well.

Another figure popped into the view, Zayn.

Eleanor smirked crossing her arms.

Louis eyes fell on Harry’s and for the first time in a long time, his mouth went dry.

“Harry, what are you doing here?”

Harry wasn’t sure if he was putting the pieces together but…it was so obvious.

“First Niall…and now….my best friend?” Harry croaked out his words as he felt a wave of hot tears.

Liam’s face went pale. “No, Harry it’s not what it looks like.”

“You’re telling me it doesn’t look like you three were fucking!” Harry shouted as tears fell on his cheeks bone, burning out falling like a roller coaster to his shirt.

Zayn looked anywhere but the young boy who he’s known to be Liam’s best friend.

“You know what; I could have seen this from you…” Harry glared over at Louis, any pain he’s had today could not compare to what he was feeling now.

His chest was tightened as his vision became blurred unsure of who was who anymore. His throat was dry as he gasped for air, a big lump in the middle of his esophagus letting him not talk properly. His hands were shaking, clutching to the cool metal of the small camera Eleanor had given him. Harry felt like a hundred needles were being slammed to every pore of his body.

“But you Liam…” Harry looked at Liam completely disgusted with his best friend.

“Tell me I’m wrong.” Harry ordered as he started backing away from the drive way ready to run.

“Harry, please…” The hesitation was enough. Harry shook his head, curls falling every where. He bolted, leaving Liam’s drive way as he ran wherever his legs pushed him.

Everything hurt. His body, his heart, his eyes, his throat. He couldn’t breathe but he pushed through as he gasped for air running down cold streets back home.

He ran with a cold metal object in his hand that would destroy him.

**Harry wore his heart on his sleeve. But he wasn’t the one that was going to taste defeat.**

♥♥♥


	5. Chapter 5

**Rule number 4: Gotta’ be looking pure, kiss him goodbye at the door, and leave him wanting more**.

There was a slight knock on Harry’s door.

“Harry dear… you really should go to school today.” Harry’s mom; Anne, was waiting at the other end of the door. She agreed to her son’s pleas—- or sobs of not letting him show up the past days. When Liam came to visit, Harry nearly had to control himself from running to the kitchen and getting a knife. He told his mother to tell Liam that he wasn’t feeling well and  **to not bother him.**

But two days had gone by and Harry really needed to catch up on his work.

“Sweetie please…” Anne turned the door knob slightly knowing it was useless. It was locked.

“Alright mum…” Harry pushed himself off the ground, opening the door to give nothing but a cold stare down at the ground. Already dressed and ready, expecting his mom to force him to go to school today.

“Harry…you know you can trust me right?” Anne asked placing a warm hand on Harry’s arm, completely oblivious to what was wrong with her son, as in he didn’t tell her nothing.

“I better head out now… I don’t want to be late.” Pushing his way past his mom, Harry went for his bag, an orange and straight to the door.

~~

The burning image of Louis, Niall and Perrie at Zayn’s party was stuck in his head. The camera that Eleanor gave him had a lot of videos. Some pointless videos of Louis and some videos that Harry could have gone a life time with out seeing. He felt stupid, letting Louis come over the next day right after the party thinking he wanted to hang out. How that whole week was probably stalling for the older boy.

 

_**Spending this whole week with Harry, with out having any sort of sexual intercourse reminded me what kind of man I am. I am not a one cock man, Payne.** _

Harry was at his locker, certain phrases etched into his brain. The cold metal lay at the bottom of his back pack. Eleanor probably had some stalking issues, but it was her property and Harry expected to return it.

_**Then I realized. I really could care less about the time I spend with Harry.** _

The worst part of the whole video was what Eleanor was recording that night.

Even if Louis tried talking to him, which he hasn’t tried…not once.

He couldn’t lie his way out of it. It was in plain sight what was done.

~~

_“I’m glad you took my offer.” Louis smirked as he tugged one of his best friends’ shirts off. Liam felt nothing but guilt, but Zayn didn’t see anything wrong in a three some._

_“But…Harry.” Liam tried protesting but his dick was thinking other wise as it jumped slightly when Louis went for his trousers._

_“We should invite him next time.” Louis winked up at Liam. Zayn walked behind Louis, placing soft kisses on his neck as he tugged of his sweater._

_Louis tilted his neck, letting the cream warmth fall from his body. Tugging Liam closer, Louis attached his lips to his broad neck. Sucking, nipping and biting as he marked Liam, something that would last. Liam stifled in a moan, letting his hand roam down to Louis zip._

~~

Harry stopped watching there. He threw the camera across his room at that moment. Just grabbing it back again to make sure it wasn’t broken. Luckily it wasn’t and was completely returnable to the stalker girl. Getting his things from his locker, Harry closed it shut as he made his way for the pretty curly haired girl who had gave him the camera to begin with. She was probably in the upperclassmen hallway. Which was were Liam and Louis lockers were. He sucked in a breath as he turned right on the hallway, eyes scanning the ground and around for the girl.

“Harry!” Harry’s blood ran cold as he heard the familiar voice. He pushed his feet away from the voice as his eyes scanned frantically for the girl.

“Harry please, wait! You have to hear me!” Liam tried as he chased after the tall boy who seemed to be looking for someone. Not Louis, he knew where Louis was and he wasn’t heading anywhere near him.

Liam caught up to the boy, grasping his arm he tugged at his arm as he spoke.

“Louis came home, upset that he couldn’t f-find you at the park. It—- he stepped in some sprinkles and—- Harry just listen—-“

Harry almost laughed at how bad Liam was trying to lie right now. He wasn’t laughing though, the anger bubbled up into him. Turning around whilst he brought his arm back, Harry snapped it forward making his fist meet Liam’s face.

Liam let go of Harry’s arm as he swore loudly grabbing onto his cheek. The hallway shushed down as they saw the taller underclassmen punch one of the school’s star athletes.

“Okay. I deserved that.” Liam grabbed at his cheek as he blinked up to the boy he’s only seen innocence in his eyes.

“Why are you even bothering to talk to me?” Harry sneered as he glared down at his ex friend.

“Harry you have to listen—“

“Don’t even try it Payne. You knew Louis wasn’t going to show up, you’ve known this whole time and you didn’t even tell me! You know what you did? You slept with him! Don’t even try lying. I don’t care about you, or Louis. So fuck off.”

Silent abruptions of ‘oooh’ filled the hallway. Liam bit his bottom lip as he looked at his angry friend.

“I don’t want to loose you.” He tried his voice faint and soft.

“You should have thought about that before you fucked him then.” Harry turned around to see the petite brunette leave a storage closet as she fluffed up her hair.

Harry trotted towards her, going for his back pack as he started talking.

“Hey, I was gonna—“ Leaving behind her in the room was Louis as he was staring down at the ground fixing a belt loop.

“Jesus Christ.” Harry groaned as he eyed the boy that hurt to look at. He thought he was over Louis, but staring at him just made it hurt more.

Louis looked up, eyes widening for a second.

“Harry…”  Louis was tongue tied for a moment. This was probably the worst timing ever. Louis did not do anything at all with Eleanor. He was talking to her, wondering what she was doing at Liam’s following him. The girl swore on her death bed that she was madly in love with Louis and needed him. She was obviously lying, well not about being in love with him—-because  _Hello, who isn’t?_

But she was lying of her reasons for being there. Saying that she was in the ‘neighborhood’, he gave up and knew she wasn’t going to spill whatever it was.

“Goodbye now.” Louis snapped at the little brunette that was staring at both boys expectantly. Eleanor glared at Louis crossing her arms as she walked away.

“Baby.” Louis pouted placing a hand that was soon pushed away on Harry’s arm.

“I like when you’re angry.” Louis smirked at the boy hoping he was over the  _little_  incident.

Harry wanted to fall under the pet name spell, but he couldn’t look at Louis. The wave of hurt, hit him hard again.

“I gave you…everything.” Harry looked up with hurt eyes at Louis blue ones which hid every emotion he was feeling.

“Want a gold star?” Louis smiled sweetly as he crossed his arms. “Listen, we both know what happened. I slept with Liam! And I’m not sorry, if you ever get the chance, take the opportunity he’s a good lay. But we aren’t dating Harry. I don’t have a pretty shiny ring on my finger saying I am legally bound to you.” Louis tried his best to not bring Harry close and pepper his frown with kisses saying that he was sorry and that it won’t happen again. But Louis refused to be that guy.

The tiny ping on his stomach kept getting stronger each day and Louis hated it.

 “Now, we can still hook up yeah? Wouldn’t you like that?” Louis stepped closer, toying with Harry’s curls. “I love your cock baby; I would hate to see what he have between us go to waste because you misunderstood love for fucking.”

Harry was frozen with Louis words, his bottom lip trembled as he out of habit leaned into Louis touch. He shook his head pulling Louis hands away.

He wished his voice had sounded stronger, not dry and faint as it did now.

“You used me, we…I thought you felt the same.” Harry looked down at the ground, his stomach turning not wanting to hear what Louis was going to say.

“Harry….love isn’t real. It’s sexual attraction. It’s an instinct. I can’t help if I’m so desirable. Now love, do you really want to stop hooking up?” Louis stepped closer only to be pushed away.

“I…” Harry’s face turned pink as his eyes began to glaze. Louis smile faltered as his hand reached out only slightly for Harry.

“I’ll never forgive you… you not only slept with my best friend…but you made me believe that we could be something. What was all that last week? We didn’t even hook up once, what made you stick around for movies and food and for late night ice cream?” Harry shook his head, as stray tears fell down his eyes.

**“I hate you.”**

Louis Tomlinson, has been told a lot of things in his lifetime. But not once has he been told he’s hated. Not with such meaning that Harry had in his voice, the hurt was reeking from him. His hands shook, eyes got red with strained tears. He shook his head looking away.

“Harry…” Louis wanted to hug Harry, tell him that he wasn’t this horrible monster that he portrayed himself to be. He wanted to tell him that, that week with him, was the most fun he’s had in a while.

He wanted to tell Harry how it made Louis smile when Harry turned bright pink when he covered his mouth from laughing so loud.

He wanted to tell Harry that when he got ice cream all around his face like a child it looked adorable.

He wanted to tell Harry that Louis felt weak under him. Felt completely stripped naked, emotionally.

He wanted to tell Harry that he made the best chips ever.

But what he wanted to tell Harry the most was that he heard him that night he took his virginity. He might have been in a light trance of sleep, but he heard him clearly.

Louis didn’t tell Harry any of that. He looked down at the ground before looking up at Harry’s waiting face, hope in his eyes.

Louis nibbled on his bottom lip thinking of anything to say.

“You should go…your just wasting your breath about this point now…” Louis looked away as he bit on his tongue hard, glad his voice didn’t break on him.

Harry wiped his eyes with the pads of his palms. That’s all Louis had to say. He turned away from the boy, walking faster then usual as he made a beeline for the school’s exit.

~~

~~

“Phoebe, where’s Daisy?” Louis was in the park, he looked around the play ground as he looked for the replica of the little blonde in front of him. Phoebe giggled as she shrugged, obviously lying.

~~

Harry’s head was stuffed in between his sister’s best friend neck. His name was Nick, and Harry has known the man for three years already. Gemma rambled on and on to Harry about her ‘gay best friend’ that she met at college. When he came down to visit all those years ago, they’ve clicked. Gemma came down to visit Harry to see if he was alright. Thinking as in Nick was gay as well; he could maybe help Harry out.

“It’s okay Haz…” Nick; Grimmy as Harry liked to call him, was rubbing his back soothingly.

“I said I hated him, I didn’t mean it… and… I wanted him to say anything, but… he just pushed me away. I know it’s just not me in this boat, why would he waste that whole week with me? It was every day… just us two…goofing off and kissing and laughing.” Harry wiped at his puffy eyes.

A near by noise of leaves crunching under small feet stopped his ramble. He looked up at a little blonde that looked familiar.

“Hi sweetie” Grimmy greeted as both boys straightened up. The little girl blinked as she stared straight at Harry.

“Why are you crying?” she asked as she sat down next to the complete strangers. She couldn’t be older then 7 at the least.

Harry laughed lightly as he looked away. “Nothing…”

The little girl pouted, she brought her cold hand up to Harry’s face as she wiped at his cheek. “Are you sure? When I cry, I tell people what’s wrong.”

Harry smiled at the little blonde. “Did you loose your parents?” Harry asked wondering why a little girl was talking to himself and Nick.

“I’m here with my brother…I know you. You were hiding in his bushes a couple days ago.” Daisy gave a toothy grin to Harry.

“Why were you hiding?” She asked. Before Harry gave an answer he heard a familiar voice.

“Daisy!” He called out; spotting the little blonde girl he trotted towards her scooping her up in his arms, having both little blonde devils in his arms.

“What are you doing love?” he asked as he looked down at who she was sitting next to.

Louis froze, not because of the weather but for who he saw. His palms became sweaty as his throat tightened up. His eyes fell upon a familiar face.

“Nick…” he whispered.

Harry looked confused as he turned toward Nick.

Daisy pointed at Harry. “Don’t you remember him Lou? He was hiding in our bushes a couple days ago!” Daisy waved at the curly haired boy.

“He’s pretty!” Phoebe giggled to her little sister.

Harry blushed slightly as he began to stand up. Nick stood up as well, meeting eyes with Louis.

“That’s him…” Harry mumbled under his breath. Nick eyed Louis up and down.

“You’re the boy Harry’s talking about?”

“Good things, I hope he’s been saying.” Louis smirked slightly, thrown of his game a bit as he looked at the boy that… he fell for before.

“Quite the opposite you arrogant bastard.” Harry hushed quickly as the little girls eyes widened.

“S-sorry…” He muttered.

“Naughty!” Both girls giggled at the profanity. Harry wanted to die once he saw Louis kiss both girls on the cheeks, pleading them to hush up.

Nick smirked at Louis before turning back at Harry.

“We have places to be.” Taking a grab of Harry’s hand he tugged him away as Louis stood there with two little girls pleading to get ice cream in the freezing weather that was seeping through his coat.

~~

_“You’ll be gone this year.”_

_“I’ll make sure to call you every night.” Nick smiled down at younger Louis, a freshman in high school. He was much shorter, his hair stood flat against his head and he had glasses on._

_“But…what if you forget?” Louis asked as Nick laid him down on his bed. His heart was beating so hard he was pretty sure Nick could hear it as well. Louis was trying to rationalize to the older boy why he shouldn’t waste time with Louis._

_“Will you hush up Tomlinson.” Nick kissed at his neck, biting down on Louis neck._

_They were at a party and Nick whisked the underclassmen away to his room._

_“I…I’ve never…” Louis gulped as he turned bright red._

_Nick looked up, raising a brow. “You’re shitting me?”_

_Louis blushed deeper as he looked away._

_“Seriously? You’re still a virgin? With an ass like that?” Nick unbuttoned Louis button up shirt. “You should wear shirts like this more often.” He purred as he latched onto the boys collar bone. Louis squeaked as he pushed Nick away._

_“Nick… I don’t want to… you know… if it’s not going to mean anything.”_

_Nick smiled at the younger boy._ _“_ **_I’ll make it good for you baby_ ** _.”_

_Louis exhaled out a heavy breath as he relaxed down on the bed. “_ **_Okay_ ** _.”_

_~~_

“You know him?” Harry asked as he was sitting in his room alone. Gemma and his parents were out having coffee as she broke the news to them that Harry was gay.

Nick sat next to Harry nodding. “When I was a senior, he was a freshman. Fit little lad he was.”

Harry looked down biting at his bottom lip. “Did you know his little sisters?”

“I met them once probably… I never really hung out with him.” Nick looked away before eyeing Harry.

“Haven’t you met them?”

“Louis lives with his dad… I didn’t even know he had sisters.”

“His parents got a divorce?” Nick ruffled his eyebrows.

“I guess.” Harry looked back at Nick biting his bottom lip. “What if, they kick me out?” He asked worriedly of his parents reactions.

“They won’t. You’re mom adores me…and she’ll still love you as well.”

Harry smiled over at nick, head nuzzling into his neck. “Was it hard on your parents?”

“They always knew…so it wasn’t a big shock.” Placing a hand on Harry’s thigh, Nick tugged the boy closer.

Harry balled himself into Grimmy’s lap, silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Haz, look at me.” Nick lifted Harry’s face slightly.

“Stop crying… He doesn’t deserve you.”

Harry bit his lip, nodding his head. A shiver ran down his spine as Nick rubbed up and down his thigh. He gulped looking at the quiffed hair boy in front of him.

Harry felt so lonely. He just needed someone. Leaning in, he touched lips with Grimmy’s.

Nick wasn’t stopping him.

~~

It was now the weekend. Louis was across the street waiting in his car. “Can we go now! The car left!” Daisy tugged at Louis hand. “I told Phoebe I’d be back for tea time.”

Louis nodded giving his sister a kiss on the cheek as he zipped up her sweater. He’s been waiting across Harry’s house waiting for his parents to leave.

He stepped out of his car, walking over to his younger sisters’ side of the car. He opened the door, picking her up in his arms. She held a hand made card in her hands that she wanted to give to Harry. Louis… kind of wanted to see Harry. The ping on his stomach started to become painful, almost like a stomach ache.

He trotted of the porch steps of Harry’s house, ringing the doorbell twice before backing away two steps. He bit his lip, kissing his sister’s cheek and tickling her side trying to distract himself.

Second’s later the door opened to a sleepy Harry, hair a tangled mess. Just in a pair of sweats. Louis laid eyes on Harry’s chest and felt…jealousy.

He was marked, all over, faint reds, bright purples, deep blues… Love bites that weren’t from him.

Harry rubbed at his eyes, tiredly before he opened them. He flushed once he saw a giggling girl point at his chest. “Look Lou! He’s a Dalmatian!” Harry quickly went for the coat rack, throwing a sweater over his head as he covered himself from the child.

“Uhh…” Harry coughed as he noticed Louis face expressionless, eyes still staring at his covered chest.

Daisy poked her brothers’ cheeks pulling him away from his thoughts.

“She made you something. Begged me to make sure I gave it to you.” He set Daisy down on the ground. She smiled walking a couple steps closer to Harry.

Harry smiled down at the innocent girl as he lowered himself to her height.

“Hey love…” He said softly.

She handed the card over, biting her bottom lip. She waved her hand, motioning Harry closer. He did so, she tip toed, whispering in his ear.

“Lou hasn’t seen it… he’s sorry. I can tell.” She stepped away, going to give Harry a hug giving him the card. Harry accepted it smiling, “Thanks… I’ll make sure to read it.”

“Don’t forget what I just told you!” She smiled as she shuffled back to Louis, hands out so he can pull her up into his arms. Louis obliged, picking up one of his precious angels into his arms. “Yeah…She really wanted to see you again.”

Harry stood up looking back at Louis. “Wish I could say the same for you…”

Daisy wiggled, demanded to be put down. “Can I have your keys? It’s cold out here.” Louis gave the little girl his car keys as she ran towards his car, giggling as she stepped into the warm vehicle. Louis looked to make sure she made it safe across the street. He turned back, arms crossed around his chest.

“Looks like you had fun with Nick.” Louis voice was sneered at Harry. Jealousy was hitting him hard in his stomach making it twist and turn. He couldn’t imagine anyone touch Harry the way he has. Harry was in love with him, and only him…or so he hoped.

“W-what?” Harry asked, wrapping arms over his covered chest.

“I could recognize those marks miles away. Did he not tell you?” Louis asked raising an eyebrow. “He’s fucked me before. He was my very first—- but get this. I wasn’t madly in love with him!” He taunted Harry.

Harry glared hard at the older boy.

“I think you wanted to see me more then your little sister.”

“Don’t think so high of yourself.” Louis sneered, eyes cold towards Harry.

Harry was tired of being hurt by Louis; he was tired of letting tears seep through his eyes, and Louis being the back cause of it. “Good bye, Louis.” Harry smiled sweetly leaning over to whisper in the boys ears. “Remember what I said about being in love?” Harry asked toying with the buttons on Louis shirt.

Louis arms fell flat against his sides as Harry’s hand roamed up and down his chest.

“Pinning over a year?” Louis teased.

“I take it back. My heart is else where now, and it doesn’t belong to you.” Kissing Louis in the cheek lightly, Harry smiled sweetly at the older boy whose face was expressionless. Slamming the door behind him, Harry entered his house leaving an awestruck Louis at his door step.

Louis stared at the wooden door. He must have been dreaming. No one just slams a door in Louis Tomlinson’s face.

Harry had to be lying. He was lying. He was taunting Louis. He was daring to play the game Louis has perfected himself.

**Harry did** _**not** _ **just kiss him goodbye at the door, and left him wanting more.**

♥♥♥ 


	6. Chapter 6

**How to be a heartbreaker, Boys they like the look of danger.**

**~~**

 

_Harry slipped his shirt over his head as he wiped at his teary eyes. Grimmy was buttoning up his shirt as he checked outside Harry’s window checking if his parents were home yet._

_“Their not home yet—-“ Nick saw Harry, eyes hidden behind his hands as he shook with tears._

_“Harry…” Nick walked over, crouching down next to the boy. “Harry, I’m so sorry. I’d never want to make you do anything you didn’t want too… Harry, I’m sorry.” Nick pleaded an apology thinking he was the main cause of Harry’s tears._

_“It’s not you…There was nothing wrong with you, you were great… I just…” Harry looked up as he wiped at his eyes. “I still love him, I can’t stop thinking about him…I know it sounds crazy for after everything he’s done, but he’s not a monster.”_

_Nick gave Harry’s hand a small squeeze. “Are you sure it isn’t about us? Harry if you would have told me to stop I would have… I would never try to make you uncomfortable.”_

_Harry smiled, leaning closer to Grimmy he kissed the boy on the cheek. “Nothing to do with you…I’m just being a whiny bitch like always.”_

_Nick laughed as he looked up at Harry. “You know what works on anyone?”_

_Looking up, Harry raised an eyebrow. “What?”_

_“Jealousy.”_

~~

Harry Styles was tall, his legs and torso went for miles. On top of his pretty head laid the tightest little curls ever. Each one splayed over his hair falling into a beautiful little mop. He hid his bum under sagging jeans, but there was a delicious bum their. Harry had the beautiful eyes. A face open, just like his heart. His green eyes would draw you in with their innocence and affection behind them. He also had the most perfect lips ever, each pink and red half the time, plump and soft; perfect for kissing. Harry had a strong jaw which was chiseled and straight giving his face the perfect sculpture.

What Louis liked most about Harry was his dimples, the way they would dent when the boy would smile or laugh and Louis being the back cause of it.

The thing about Harry Styles was that…he was replaceable. Louis spent his whole weekend arguing with his mother and himself. Begging his mother to let the twins stay a while longer. He hasn’t seen his precious angels in the longest time. When she gave the OK for them to stay longer he went straight to the store, spending a good portion of money on clothes and toys for the little girls to be entertained with while they stayed. With his farther working so much, Louis spent most of his time with the little angels. But when he was at school and his father was at work the twins stayed with a babysitter. Louis would always stop by a near by sweets store and buy his little princesses candy right after school. He was hoping that his mother would let them stay for longer then a couple weeks. It didn’t affect them as much as it would be if it was Lottie staying over because they didn’t have school to go to yet and he’s really missed them.

He argued with himself, telling himself that Harry was the biggest liar ever. No one just stops ‘loving’ Louis Tomlinson. Once you get in, you don’t get out. Harry was trying to push every button on the older boy because he slept with his best friend. Harry was still in love with Louis, he had to be! The weather was very indecisive lately. Today was really warm so Louis took his opportunity to look like the finest piece of ass to walk into the school. Which he was. His hair was up into perfection, each strand laid perfectly on his head. He wore dark blue shorts that just did his ass wonders, and topped off his look with his signature button up shirt. This shirt had small birds which he did not wear because Harry didn’t say how much love he had for birds…Okay, so he bought the bird shirt in remembrance of the curly haired boy.

Louis went out into the underclassmen courtyard as he scanned the out side patio, his eyes scanning over faces. Harry met eyes with Louis unsure of why the older boy was he here. He bit at his apple looking confused. Louis eyes passed Harry’s as he eyed the student body for a subject.

Eyes landing on a boy sitting on the edge of the patio, surrounded by friends as a guitar lay in his hands. Louis looked back at Harry smiling sweetly, blowing the lying boy a kiss which Harry rudely declined by flicking Louis off. Louis faked mock hurt as he placed an over dramatic hand in his chest, looking directly at Harry as he rose his middle finger to Harry as well.

He strode over to the guitar boy smiling sweetly.

“Your name?” he asked batting his eyelashes at the wavy haired boy.

“Uhh… George.”

“You’re cute George.” Louis said as he played with the slight curls on the boy. He was extremely familiar to Harry. Curls, plump lips, milky skin, and dimples. George proved he wasn’t straight when he blushed and looked away from Louis. “Thanks… you’re kind of beautiful.”

Louis smiled as he tugged the guitar away from the boy. “Can I give you a blow job?” he asked. George’s group of friends raised eyebrows as voices hushed down.

“Excuse me?”

“Have you ever had one?” Louis asked, letting an innocent hand trace over Georges leg.

“N-no, I-I—” George was cut off by a smiling Louis.

“Great, then I’ll be your first.” He tugged the boy up by the hand, lacing fingers with the boy as he dragged him away from his friends. A couple freshmen cat called the boys which George turned pink as Louis took pride. Looking back at Harry, eyes dark with what almost seemed jealousy. Louis winked at the curly haired cutie as he dragged the boy away to near by storage room.

~~

Harry took out his phone sending Nick a text. His sister had left for the weekend. She was unable to tell Harry’s parents that he was gay. She highly suggested that Harry do it himself, and that no matter what happens ‘family will always be there for you’. Harry agreed that if he ever got a serious boyfriend he would make sure to tell his parents. Causing as much stall time as possible. Nick was staying a bit longer as he visited near by family.

‘Help!’ Was all he sent to the older boy.

~~

“Here?” George asked as he was being pushed up against a locked storage room door.

“Yes.”

“Isn’t it a bit cramped?”

“This isn’t the first time I’ve done this.” Lowering himself to his knees, Louis palmed George out of his denim pants.

“O-oh.”

“Quick question, if I give you this blow job, you wont suddenly fall in love with me, will you?” Louis asked.

“No…what?”

“Great!” Louis smiled as he unzipped the boy, trousers and underwear in one go. He stroked him a couple times with his hand smiling at the younger boy.

“Why are you doing this? Not that I mind! But I’m just?” George made a noise ending his sentence as Louis took the boy into his mouth, tongue working up and down his shaft. Giving kitten licks on his slit. He hollowed out his cheeks, sucking on George’s cock for a while before he answered. George moaned as he tried hushing himself as he bit at his hand. “F-fuck…” he whimpered. Louis took in a breath, now answering the boy.

“To be honest, you’re the closest comparison I could find to someone that I’m trying to make…re-evaluate some words that they said.”

“So… you’re making them jealous?”

“Whatever way you want to put it.”

~~

It was kind of awful really. The whole court yard waited expectantly for Louis and George to leave the cramped closet. Once the door knob twisted, George left first, eyes dazed and hair a bit messy. Clothes just a tad bit disheveled. Louis walked out next, with such pride as he tugged George back to a chaste kiss before looking straight at Harry once again. Harry glared at the older boy as his blood boiled with anger, frustration and jealousy.

His job done, Louis left the courtyard going back to join his friends in lunch, praying to get the taste of cum out of his mouth.

Louis smiled proudly as wolf whistle followed suit, probably a whole bunch of people surrounded by George as they begged to know what happened.

Harry walked out of the courtyard, reminding himself to finally turn in the camera to Eleanor. Which he did, asking for a slight favor from her, which she obliged to happily.

~~

The thing that Louis didn’t expect was that, two can play that game.

It was the end of the day, and kids began dispersing to their buses or to their cars. Louis brought out his keys looking up into the warm day when he saw a familiar face with a car to match.

Nick was leaning against his sleek black car as the pads of his thumbs clicked away on his phone. Louis smiled at the thought of the older boy waiting for him. How adorable, maybe he wanted to relive some childhood memories which Louis would be up for. Louis never really denied sex, not to past relations as well. Well…Eleanor was an acceptation.

Louis was making a beeline for the car before he was caught off by a speeding curly boy running into Nick’s arms. Louis stepped in the mist of his tracks as he eyed Harry and Nick in such a…passionate embrace.

Nick held Harry close, looking through Harry’s curls as he smirked. “He’s looking.” He whispered into the curly haired.

Harry smirked proudly as he tiptoed closing the distance between himself and Nick into a kiss with a lot of nipping and tongue.

Louis crossed his arms displeased as he saw Nick and Harry making out. Nick tugged Harry closer by the shirt, his hands getting lost into the soft curls which Louis had claimed as his. He was touching the boy he touched first, kissing the boy that he’s already claimed to be his. Harry was testing Louis. He had to be. No one falls out of love so fast.

 Harry held to Nick tight, lips burning red once they pulled away. Nick smiled, kissing Harry’s nose lightly. “He’s still watching.”

Harry blushed at the thought. “What happens now?” He asked biting his bruised lip.

“Wait until you get him in…then the rest is up to you…if you want to go through with it or not.”

Louis was tired of the heart eyes both boys gave each other. He sashayed over, glaring at Nick and Harry whilst walking around Nick’s car. Once he was in the other side, his keys began scratching the exterior as he made his way to his car.

Nick’s brows furrowed at the screeching noise which sounded unpleasant, he turned to see the other side of his car, seeing it just got keyed. He glared at Louis.

“Tomlinson!” He called out.

Louis turned around an innocent smile on his face.

“Oh! Nick!  I didn’t see you there!” He said over dramatically as he jingled his keys proudly in front of the older boy.

Harry looked at Nick’s car, eyebrows raised. “I’m so sorry. I’ll pay for the repair.” He hushed.

Nick shrugged him off, knowing he could do it himself; money wasn’t a problem for Nick.

“You little shit.” He called out.

Louis laughed extremely loud as he walked away pleased with the damage he had just done. Turning back around Nick smiled up at Harry.

“It worked. He’s jealous.”

Both boys began game that would soon turn into a war. The game would stop till one would loose as the other won. But who was which?

~~

The questioned should be who was more jealous?

It had been a couple days and everyday Nick and Harry would meet up after school. Girls and guys were putting interest the curly haired boy saying how amazing it was that he was with a ‘college’ student. People couldn’t get enough of the two, crowding around them and just watching. Asking Nick questions like if he was a celebrity.

Louis got back at Harry by walking out with George, a new fuck buddy that resembled Harry so much. He held hands with the boy, publicly kissed him and treated him as if he was his boyfriend. Luckily the younger boy, unlike Harry, understood it was purely sexual. Harry’s eyes would turn into venom, black and glaring the younger boy who Louis wrapped his hands around, who Louis kissed, who Louis claimed as his when George came to school, neck bruised with lovebites like Harry’s use to be when he and Louis slept together.

Of course Harry and Nick weren’t actually sleeping together. Nick didn’t argue about the kissing, or the fake affection. He knew that deep down Harry really cared for Louis, so he wasn’t even bothering to think anything of their fake relationship.

Louis wasn’t having full intercourse with George either, just a lot of marking, hand jobs, blowjobs, and fingering at the most.

~~

Louis stared up at a ‘visitor’ tag in one of Liam’s closest friends’ shirts. Andy. Andy was visiting from college and decided to pay visit to his old high school and old team mate Liam.

One thing Andy has always tried to do was get into Louis pants. Louis had standards though, and Andy didn’t meet any of them. He was too cocky and arrogant for his liking, but he thought he was an alright lad and obliged to being friends with him.

“We need to have a party while I’m still down here!” Andy said as he stole food from Liam’s plate.

“My parent’s warned my neighbors about my last party so I can’t.” Zayn frowned as he nuzzled to Liam’s neck. Louis rolled his eyes at the over affectionate couple.

“You two disgust me.”

“Yeah? Says the one that’s, pinning over a boy who doesn’t even like him anymore.”

“No way!” Andy said raising an eyebrow.

Louis scoffed at Liam’s words. “I am not pinning over him. I’m trying to remind him, that no one just stop liking me because they said so. I’m a seven step process. Like Alcoholics trying to get sober.”

“With who?” Andy smirked.

“Some underclassmen.” Zayn answered.

“Liam’s ex best friend. But then he caught Li, Zayn and I shagging.”

Liam glared over at Louis.

“You replaced me?” Andy pouted.

“He still hasn’t forgiven me.”

“Would you forgive me if I slept with Andy and Zayn?” Louis tilted his head innocently. Placing a hand up in front of Andy’s face, Louis spoke. “Still never going to happen.”

“Touché.” Liam replied.

“Party! Party!” Andy announced ignoring Louis decline to sex.

“What about your house? You dad comes home really late.”

Louis attention got drawn away as Harry entered the upperclassmen courtyard. His eyes scanned the room, not even looking at Louis as he found who he was looking for. Louis tried seeing who Harry was meeting eyes with, but once he turned around Harry was gone.

“Uhh… I don’t know… I’d have to see.” He replied dazed and confused.

“Come on man. You sound like a dumb love struck teen.” Andy rolled his eyes throwing a fry at Louis direction.

Snapping a cold glare towards Andy’s way, Louis clicked his jaw. “Love isn’t real. It never will be and never has. Do not fucking throw things at me.” Louis stood up to throw his trash away as he left the lunch room.

~~

Liam has been trying since Harry caught him and Louis to apologize. He was waiting by Harry’s locker as the younger boy showed up seconds later, thumbs clicking away on his phone. Finally up to his locker, he was a bit surprised to find Liam.

“What do you want?” he spat.

“Harry… you don’t know how sorry I am… It was a spur of the moment thing. I… I never meant to hurt you.” Liam gulped looking up at the taller younger boy. “Please, I miss you so much. My mum does too. She misses cooking for you, and I miss hanging out with you.”

Harry clicked his locker open taking Liam’s words in. “I don’t care what you think, because you obviously didn’t even care how I would feel that night. You thought it would go unnoticed and you’re just upset because I caught you guys.”

“Haz… It happened; I honestly wished it didn’t happen…but please give me another chance. I…I miss my best friend.”

Harry stayed quite as he got his belongings.

“It’s not fair, you still talk to Louis.” Liam tried defending himself.

“Fine.” Harry sighed closing his locker as he stared at Liam’s hopeless face. “I accept your apology.”

Liam smiled brightly, eyes crinkling with joy.

“You fuck up again—-“

“I wont!”

Harry sighed nodding. “Why didn’t you tell me though? Honestly, before hand?”

“I didn’t think you’d fall for him so quick… and so hard. I thought he was just a crush. I’m really sorry.”

Harry nodded knowing he probably missed Liam as much as Liam missed him.

“Sorry for punching you…”

Liam smiled brightly, bringing Harry to a tight embrace. “It’s okay, do it again if I get out of line.”

“I might just have to now.” Harry laughed as he patted Liam’s new buzz cut hair cut.

~~

Louis giggled as he tickled the twins stomach’s as he waited for a baby sitter. Liam called him inviting him out for coffee, so he dialed the sitter’s number quickly saying he’d pay her double to take care of the twins for an hour or two. Louis really missed just hanging out with Liam so he didn’t mind taking some time away from his little angels to see Liam for a bit. The car honked motioning Liam was outside.

“But at the full moon you have to go to the park!” Daisy chanted clinging to Louis shirt.

“I know baby, you’ve been telling me that forever. Why the park?”

“Cause then you can touch the moon! Lou please don’t forget!” She whined. Phoebe nodded her head. “Lou, you can’t forget or else the moon will be sad.”

Louis laughed at his sisters weird request but kissed their worried heads with a shower of ‘I will’ for them. He bit at his lip as Liam honked his car louder. The sitter had the keys and she swore she’d be here in ten.

“Call me if something goes wrong okay!” Louis kissed his baby girls, each on the cheek and forehead before heading out the door, phone left in the girls bedroom. No where near Louis.

~~

Harry stepped out from Nick’s black car into the Tomlinson residence. Liam said they were throwing a surprise party at Louis house, and Harry thought it was the perfect timing to brag and show off Grimmy in front of the boy. The music thumped outside the house, while the front door opened and closed. Harry held to Grimmy’s hand smiling.

“Are we aloud to be here?” he asked.

“Let’s find out and see.”

~~

Louis laughed at the joke Liam just said as he peered up to his houses driveway. His mouth fell open, “What the hell?!” He asked, unlocking the car door as he stepped out of the moving car. He fumbled his step a bit as he heard the thumping music, the walls of his house rattling to the beat.

“Surprise! Andy pulled this party together.”

Louis glared at Liam as he stepped towards his house.

“Why the hell at my place!”

“You’re dad doesn’t—-“

“GET EVERY ONE OUT!” Louis shouted at Liam, eyes raged red as he stormed into his house. It smelt thickly of smoke and liquor. He went for his stereo system. He un-plugged it from the wall, his arms tugged hard on the elastic cord. There was a loud stream of ‘aww’ and ‘turn it back on!’

“Everyone out!” Louis said as he opened the double doors to his house all the way.

“Get the fuck out of my house! All of you!” Louis shouted. He looked upstairs as his eyes went wide.

He ran past the crowded people, up the stairs to the little girls rooms which he himself decorated an unused guest room to his little angels pink girly room. Opening the door, Phoebe was hugging her knees as she cried, hands going out for Louis to hold her. Louis ran to her, scooping her up in her arms. He cursed silently when he saw his phone on top of the dresser. He looked at a couple missed calls and texts from the sitter saying she wouldn’t be able to make it.

“Phoebe baby its okay, I’m here.” Louis kissed her tear stained cheeks holding her tight.

Phoebe sniffled into her brothers’ neck, clinging onto him.

“Where’s Daisy?” He asked. Phoebe shrugged. “She left, she said it was loud and she had to go fix things. I told her not too, b-but she said if she didn’t fix things you would never be happy.”

Louis eyes went wide as he stepped out of the room, scanning his house up and down as he looked for his little sister. Going down the stairs he growled at people to leave his house. Liam and Zayn started pushing people out of the house as well.

“Daisy!” Louis called out. Harry popped into view as he saw people leaving.

“What crawled up your ass and died?” Andy said as he tried pleading people back in.

Louis grew impatient. He set Phoebe down on the ground. “Turn around honey.” He mumbled. She did so as she smiled at Harry; she gave a little wave to the curly haired boy in front of her view.

Louis snapped his arm back, bashing his fist against Andy’s face hard. People turned to look.

“You fucking prick! Who the hell invited you to my house? NO ONE. Who said you could use my house as **your**  celebratory house party? NO ONE. Do you know that my little sisters were here the whole time! And now one is missing. So, get the FUCK OUT!” Louis shouted as he pushed Andy towards the door. He turned around, a worried Liam looking awestruck.

“What?”

“Daisy, she’s fucking gone!” Louis said, hating how his voice broke. Louis scooped Phoebe back in his arms as he went to raid the kitchen for the little girl. All he found was empty beer bottles and left over weed in his counters.

Nick came over, “Come on…we better leave.” He murmured.

“Go, I’ll find a ride. I need to help him.”

Nick nodded as he left the house along with the line of people knowing Harry was determined.

Louis started to breathe in and out heavily as he ran back up the stairs, with his little blonde angel biting down tears.

“Shh, it’s okay angel. We’ll find her.” He kissed her head as he looked frantically every where all over the rooms. Zayn, Liam and Harry called out for Daisy.

“Where did she go? Do you remember what she said?” Louis asked as he met up with the boys outside who were calling out Daisy’s name.

“She said she had to fix what was wrong. To make you happy. She left out the back door.” Phoebe sniffled holding Louis tight.

Louis raked his head at what those words could mean.

Harry suddenly dug to the back of his pocket for his wallet as he tugged out a familiar card.

“What day is it today?”

Louis glared at the boy. “I don’t know? The date of the day is kind of the last thing in my head right now!”

“It’s the Friday the third.” Liam answered Harry.

“Today’s a full moon.”

“What?” All the boys said in unison.

“Yeah, Daisy, she… here.” He handed the card over that the little girl made.

_**‘Go to the park on fryday, itl be on the 3d of next month. It’s a full moon! Please go and tuch it! xo xo Daisy’** _

__

The chicken scratch of hand writing was scribbled over the paper.

Phoebe smiled as she looked up at the darkening sky. “You two have to go before you miss it!” Phoebe pointed at the forming light color of an uprising moon.

Louis looked at Harry then back at Phoebe.

“Do you want me to?” Liam asked gesturing if he should take care of Phoebe.

“No… please just leave. Harry and I will find her.” He held tighter to Phoebe protectively as he made his way towards the near by park. Harry followed suit. He stayed quite behind Louis footsteps.

~~

It was completely dark when they made the fifteen minute walk towards the park. Louis breathed a sigh of relief when he saw a small blonde on the swing.

“Daisy!” He called out. The little blonde smiled as she hopped of the swing running to Louis opened arms. He held tight to his little angels, peppering kisses all over their faces as he squeezed the breath out of them.

“Don’t ever do that again? You scared me. I thought something happened!” Louis said nuzzling his head to both blondes soft hair.

“I was scared… I knew you’d find me here.” She kissed Louis cheek. Her eyes got bright as she ran to Harry. “You remembered!”

Harry bent down to the little girls’ eye level smiling thoughtfully. “Yeah.” He brought out the folded card from his wallet as she giggled smiling.

“Did I fix it?” She asked looking back from Harry and Louis.

“Fix what?” Both boys said in unison, the thought of their problems put aside this whole time as they found Daisy.

“Are you two happy again?” She asked as she held hands tight with her sisters. Both little blonde girls waiting for an answer. “Are you two together now?”

Louis looked quickly at Harry, answered with out hesitation. “Yes. Of course.”

Daisy smiled as she clapped her hands.

Louis scooped both his little angels in his arms as he began walking back home. Louis ignored Harry completely as he scolded Daisy lightly to never run away again. He would have said anything to make his little princess happy and that involved lying to her so she wouldn’t whine or throw a fit like she did last time when Louis declined to take her to Harry’s.

~~

Finally back home, Louis tucked both girls safely into bed. He just finished dressing Phoebe into her pajama’s when he heard the door open with a loud, “What the fuck?” Come from his father’s mouth. Louis eyes widened when he realized the house was still a mess.

“Put her into her PJ’s?” Louis asked handing Daisy’s night wear to Harry. Harry took it silently as Louis left the room.

~~

“Dad I can explain.” Louis began as he trotted down the stairs. His father was home surprisingly early. His tie was undone and he reeked more of liquor then the whole house.

“What the fuck did you do here?” His father questioned, voice rising.

“I stopped it, I’ll clean up. Dad please, you need sleep. I’m sorry, I’ll clean it.” Louis surged out his words, pleading with his father.

“This house looks like a complete shit. Shit! Just the way your mother left it!” Louis knew these were just drunken words speaking.

“Dad please, just please go to sleep. I’ll clean everything, don’t even worry!” Louis urged as he went to hang his father’s coat. “Don’t touch me faggot!”

Louis gulped as he stepped away. He closed his eyes, being well too familiar with this side of his father. No matter how ‘accepting’ his father was, he always pulled the ‘I have a disgraceful son who can’t hold the name of  **man of the house**  because he’s  _ **gay**_ ’ card all the time.

“Okay dad…but please don’t worry about it, please, please! I’ll take care of it.” Louis agreed just wanting his father to relax. He knew…or hoped deep down that his father never meant it.

“Your mom just left! And left me stuck with you? What do you do? All you do is fuck pretty little gay boys just like you” his father slurred as he grabbed a beer bottle that’s barely been drunk from a near by table as he took a swig of it.

“I go to school. I take care of YOUR daughters. I do shit!” Louis yelled getting frustrated with his father. His father laughed right in his face.

“All you do is cause problems” A hiccup escaped his lips. Louis eyes went wide.

“I cause problems? YOU CAN’T EVEN HOLD A DAMN JOB!” Louis fist clenched tight. His knuckles were past white, almost seeming that the skin could tare right off.

Louis father drew his hand back as he swung a near by beer bottle, letting it pivot towards Louis. Louis dodged it as it hit the back wall, shattering. He looked at the wall to see a slight dent in it and broken glass on the floor. When he looked back at his drunken father, he already surged towards him, getting a fist to his pretty little cheek bones. Louis pushed his father away eyes wide. Not once has his father ever laid hands on him. Not even when drunk.

“Fuck you.” Louis eyes watered as he ran up the stairs to the twin’s room.

~~

He entered the room, going for the dresser and a near by school bag as he shoved toys and clothes into the bag. Phoebe was sobbing lightly. “Lou…Daddy, why is daddy mad?” She whimpered. “Shh, it’s okay baby…” He cooed kissing her tear stained cheeks.

 “Don’t cry. I’ll take care of you.”

Louis almost yelped when he saw Harry cradling Daisy in his arms, her cheeks bright red as well from the yelling.

“What are you still doing here?” He hissed snatching Daisy and Phoebe back in his arms.

“Louis…I was going to help clean up…”

Louis grew red hot with anger. “I don’t need your pity. I don’t need you Harry. Get out.” He glared at the curly haired boy.

“Louis, I’m not doing this as a friend, or a sleeping buddy.” He used his language wisely in front of the little girls. “I’m doing this as a person, you have no where to go… you can come home with me. Till you get things sorted out.”

Louis nostrils flared as his face turned red. “Get out. I don’t need you Harry. You’re wasting your breath. I don’t need your help, your pity or your fucking friend ship. Get the hell away from me and my family you useless little brat.” The venom dripping from Louis words were cold, each twin silent afraid to speak.

Harry eyes fluttered as he hid tears.  Voice breaking, Harry wiped at his eyes, “You know where to find me.”

~~

The tears had long gone his cheeks. His eyes stayed puffy and red. It was when his mother called him downstairs that Harry finally got up from his bed leaving his tear stained pillow behind. His mother left away from view back to the kitchen as Harry trotted out to the living room.

“Hi…” Louis looked up, two little blonde girls asleep on his shoulder, the bag he was packing earlier looking full.

“Hi.” Harry mumbled looking at Louis.

“Just—“

“Yeah…its fine.” Harry nodded understanding Louis words. “I’ll go make tea.”

Louis sighed as he entered Harry’s house, letting the girl’s slump down onto his couch tired eyes still closed. Louis looked back at Harry, every layer was stripped down the moment Harry heard everything his father said to him. He gulped, but stepped forward regardless. “What do you do when you’re scared?” He asked softly.

Harry’s breath caught in his throat as Louis stepped closer to him.

“What?” he asked a bit doe eyed.

“When you’re scared of something…something you’re really  **afraid**  of…what do you do?” Louis asked again.

Harry licked his lips, tongue swiping down on his dry bottom lip out of habit.

“I face my fears…” He whispered.

Louis eyes fluttered shut at the response. Leaning in, Louis closed the distance between himself and Harry. His lips melted against the moist red ones, arms going to cling at Harry’s shirt as if he was his life boat.

Louis wasn’t going to half ass this anymore.  No more games, no more jealousy, no more

hurting.

If he was going to fall in love…he was falling all the way in.

♥♥♥


	7. Chapter 7

**Singing I lo-lo-love you,** **At least I think I do.**

~~

Harry kissed Louis back, for a quick second before pushing him away slightly. Louis felt like his whole world was crashing down thinking the boy actually meant it when he said he didn’t love him anymore.

“S-sorry…my parents.” Harry dug his hand into the pocket of his jeans checking over his shoulder to make sure.

Louis nodded, “They don’t know?” he asked. Harry nodded, his teeth digging into his bottom lip.

“Yeah… I’m really scared of telling them.”

Louis nodded, “Uhh so, I’ll put them to bed.

Harry nodded as he went and picked up Daisy in his arms as Louis picked up Phoebe.

“They can stay in the guest room… and there should be enough room for you as well.” Harry kicked the guest room door open, hands to busy with Daisy to use them.

“But there’s always the couch…and my room.” Harry blushed at how dirty it sounded to him. He turned the lights on as he walked into the un-used room.

Louis followed suit, placing both little girls in the bed. Harry pulled the covers back, and Louis tucked them in. “Good night angels.” Louis murmured kissing each one on the forehead.

Harry about melted at the sight. Louis turned back shutting off the lights. Both boys exited the room as Louis left a small crack of an opening.

“Your room sounds comfortable.” Louis yawned.

Harry looked at Louis stained cheeks, eyes puffed red…obviously crying before he got here. His eyes were dark and his hair a disheveled mess. His smirk and broad posture was gone with a tired smile and a slumped body.

“Do you want to take a bath or shower?” Harry asked. “I can lend you clothes.”

Louis bit his lip nodding. “Yeah, if it’s not a problem…”

“Don’t worry about it… listen, you can stay here as long as you’d like.”

Louis sighed being so gracious for Harry’s hospitality. “I probably won’t be here long. I’ve walked out before…it takes, the most three days before I go home again.” Louis looked at the ground. “Anyway, thank you so much Harry…this really means the world.”

Harry smiled wanting to kiss Louis, but held it down.

“So, I’ll just go run you a bath…and have some clothes ready for you.”

~~

Harry turned the shower on, peering his hand out to the stream of water as it got warm. He wiped his hand on a dry towel, turning back to Louis.

“Here you go.”

Louis closed the door, letting the lock click shut. He took two long strides towards Harry, closing the space between them. Louis tip toed, fingers getting tangled into Harry’s soft curls. His lips lingered millimeters away from Harry’s.

“No more games…no more cheating….no more hurting. I want you Harry, all of you. I need all of you.  You’ll have all of me…I just want you.” Louis mumbled, closing the distance between them. Harry was about to pull away when he remembered the door was locked.

“Louis…” He mewled at the back of his throat as he broke the kiss. “This is all I’ve ever wanted from you but…How can I trust you?”

Louis bit his lip looking at the true hurt he must have caused Harry in his eyes.

“Harry…There is not another side that you have not already seen. And it scares me…it scares me how every time I see you, my stomach wants to turn right out of me. There is always, this pinging at the pit of my stomach, and I’m terrified of it. I realized what it was and it’s… you, Harry. I’m scared shitless. I don’t… I don’t believe in love, but…you’re making me change my mind about that statement. I’m scared of getting hurt, and being pushed away…but here I am. Kissing you in your locked bathroom…completely vulnerable to you. I’m not going to throw that away, not now…not when we’ve come so far. I can’t push you away any longer. It hurts too much.”

Harry eyes fluttered with pride and joy. He tugged Louis back, lips clashing together. The kiss wasn’t tender or soft, it was rushed and needed. Teeth bit and clashed against the mixing lips and each boy stole air from each others lungs. Louis pushed Harry against the counter, lifting him slightly so Harry could sit down on the marveled surface and wrap reassuring legs around Louis. Harry tugged at Louis shirt, pulling it over his shoulders and tossing it to the ground. Louis went for Harry’s neck, lips attacking and claiming the milky skin he’s missed dearly. Harry had to stifle down the noises that were threatened to crawl up his throat and out his tight lips. Louis tugged Harry’s shirt off, blunt nails digging down the boys’ mile long torso. He needed Harry, he wanted him so bad. His lips found every possible spot on the boys’ chest marking it with colors of deep purples and bright reds.

Harry went to the loops of Louis pants, undoing his belt and pulling them down, sending the metal part of his belt to bash harshly against the cold tile floor.

Louis kicked off his pants as he did the same to Harry’s sweats. Pulling them down in one go, not surprised to see Harry wasn’t wearing underwear. He really was a free spirit.

“In the shower.” Harry panted, the green of his eyes being blocked out by his blown pupils. Louis nodded, discarding his now tight briefs to the side. He laced fingers with Harry’s as he lead the way to the warm stream of the water. Louis turned up the heat of the shower. Scorching their skin, leaving heated red welts into their cool skin. The shower poured over both their faces as boys tugged and pulled wanting the other closer.

Harry’s back was pressed the freezing tile walls, he arched it slightly as he went for Louis neck. Louis tilted his neck to the side eyes fluttering shut.

“Mark me.” He whispered.

 Harry looked up, eyes wide. “What?” Harry knew never to mark Louis. It was something he didn’t like.

“Bite, mark, claim.” Louis whined hands riling there way up the damp soaked curls who now hung longer down to his neck. “Please. I just need you.”

Harry blushed, going to pepper Louis jaw line with kisses, his lips ghosted over the nape of Louis neck. Louis whined, pushing up from his toes so Harry’s lips brushed his neck. Harry bit down the smile as, teeth sunk down on the now hot skin. His lips suckled a bruise in, nipping and biting. Claiming. He gave Louis three lather large colored bites. He drew his swollen lips up to clash against Louis in another heated kiss.  Harry ground his hips to Louis erection which rested on his leg. “Please… please fuck me.”

Louis whined, turning the boy around, “Wait here.”

He stepped out from the shower into what seemed like freezing weather. Little droplets hung away from his body as they dropped to the floor. Louis dug around his pant pockets finding a condom. He tore it open rolling it on quickly and slicking himself with a packet of lube that was deep in his back pocket.

Stepping back to the humid air if the shower, Harry already had two long white fingers pressed into him.

“I wasn’t even gone that long, love.” Louis smirked trailing kisses down Harry’s spine.

“Just go, I’m ready.”

Louis lined himself up, and dug into Harry filling him up.

“Jesus Christ! You’re as tight as a virgin.” Louis hissed at the clenching of Harry’s walls that was suffocating in lust on his cock.

“I only slept with Grimmy once.” Harry mumbled lowly.

Louis went through a slight flash of anger. “Only once?” He asked. “I thought you two were?”

Harry turned bright pink. “No…just, Lou, please fuck me senseless.” Harry arched his back more, kicking his legs to the side giving Louis more room. Louis bit down the moan as he snapped his hips up, slamming them down on Harry.

Harry bit at his hand, choking down moans as the burning of being fucked which he hasn’t in while, especially not as deliciously as Louis was fucking him right now. He mewled when Louis rubbed his prostate with the head of his cock over and over again.

“Shh baby.” Louis cooed, grasping at Harry’s curls as he slammed into Harry repeatedly.

He was so close; he hasn’t had a proper fucking since Harry. George, as pretty as he was, needed to work on his blow job skills.

Harry coughed out sputtered moans as a breathless pant of ‘yes, fuck, ah, ah, ah” escaped his sinful lips.

Louis bit at his bottom lip, sinking down to bite Harry’s shoulders as he shook as an orgasm hit him. Louis rode out his orgasm hoping to reach Harry’s as well. He dragged his arm over the bigger boys’ waist as he jerked him tight and fast leaving Harry to paint the shower walls with white which quickly washed away to the stream of water. Louis slipped out, turning Harry around. He kissed the breathless boy, soft but hungrily. Harry wrapped arms around Louis, holding him tight afraid to let him slip.

Sky light eyes looked up at fresh trimmed grass ones.

“Thank you…for everything.” Louis kissed Harry’s bottom lip lightly, nuzzling as the stream of water washed away at their tight muscles until the hot soon turned to cold bidding both boys out of the shower.

~~

Louis was right. It was exactly three days before his dad frantically began to call Louis over and over again, begging for him to come home, and apologizing over the phone. It was in the seventh voice mail when he heard his fathers voice break through the phone that he realized he over stayed his welcome at Styles residence.

“Thank you again, Mrs.Styles.” Louis praised as he held both girls in each arm.

“Call me Anne!” She laughed kissing each girl on the cheek, planting a chaste kiss to Louis forehead. “Our house is always open.” She bit her lip looking at the surprisingly older, yet smaller boy.

“I know…I’m talking to him tonight.” The bruise under Louis eye wasn’t that bad. It healed over time with a lot of ice.

Harry bit his lip as he gave a slight wave to the twins.

Louis smiled with his eyes to Harry. “I should get going…thank you so much for welcoming me in with open arms.”

Anne smiled nodding her head. “Not a bother dear.” She cleared her throat as she left both boys alone going back into the house.

Louis sighed, looking up at Harry. “You’ll tell her…both of them?” Louis asked, knowing it was better for Harry to tell his parents his sexuality sooner then later.

“I’m just scared…” Harry chewed on his bottom lip.

Louis leaned close to peck Harry’s lips, which erupted childish giggles from the blushing twins.

“Call your boyfriend once your parents are aware of yours sexuality.” Louis turned around leaving Harry awestruck as he settled the twins snugly into his car.

Harry gulped taking in the words Louis just said.

“My _boyfriend_  would be?” Harry called out as he trotted down his porch steps, the base of his tongue swiping his bottom lip nervously.

“Let’s just say he has the best arse in our entire school.” Giving Harry a wink, Louis settled into the car, revving it up loudly as he drove away not letting the younger boy say another word.

~~

Everything was going smoothly. Louis and his father had a heart to heart. He promised he wouldn’t ever lay hands on him ever again, and that he just lost it. Louis knew how hard the divorce was on his father and just motioned that he only came back because the twins missed him.

“If you fuck up again, I’m taking them with me.” Louis crossed his arms, eyeing his father.

“Louis it’s not easy. I… I loved her, gave her everything.” His dad sighed. “I’m sorry…just please, please forgive me. You know, I love you…what I called you—-I don’t think any of it.”

Louis nodded. “I know…its fine.”

~~

Louis was completely vulnerable to Harry. Harry somehow managed to show sides Louis didn’t even know he had. Both boys lip locked in the hallway, held hands and proudly showed each other off.

Liam was discussing with Harry about double date planning, a smile in his lips when he found out Louis finally settled on some one for real.

“Payne, as much fun as a toy story marathon sounds. That is valuable fucking time that me and Harry could be having. I’m not risking it.”

Harry blushed a deep red as he nudged Louis side. Harry was the only underclassmen sitting in the upperclassmen courtyard.

“We would love to, Li.” Harry chimed in. Louis groaned as Zayn shook in a slight laughter.

“He’s lying. He probably would like too. All I really want is to cuddle and fuck that pretty tight ass of yours and end it with you making me food.” Louis leaned forward to kiss at Harry’s burning cheeks.

“TMI.” Zayn pushed his food away from him, obviously loosing his appetite.

 ~~

Harry had stripped Louis down to the very core. Harry him in states that Louis, himself has never opened up too. It was the weekend that Harry’s parents were away, still not knowing his sons true sexuality; that Harry had Louis struggling for words and quivering under his touch.

Louis stomach was pressed against the soft duvet of Harry’s bed. His left leg hiked up as Harry licked and prodded at his quivering hole. Louis has done a lot of things…but at the same time there have been a lot of things Louis hasn’t done. Rimming was one of them. It sounded hot to him, but it was to intimate for his taste so he’s never experienced it. Louis fisted at Harry’s sheets as loud mewls poured into the four walls of the boys bedroom.

Harry’s large hands palmed and spread Louis wide, tongue dancing against the hot contracting flesh. He gave kitten licks, plump lips giving Louis a bright love bite in his left arse cheek. He let his tongue twirl around Louis rim, dipping it slightly as he teased the boy with slender finger. Pushing the very tip of his finger in, Louis moaned beckoning for more.

“Please, Harry, baby…I need you.” Louis looked over his shoulder, eyes drugged in bliss, his fringe a complete mess on his perfect head. Harry kissed Louis right arse cheek softly as he shoved his whole finger into Louis. He curled it slightly, bringing it back out. He let the blunt tip of his nails scratch his walls till it teased Louis prostate. He brought his finger up repeating the motion as he added a second finger.

Louis was breathless and panting hard. “Oh god, baby it feels so good.” Louis bit at his lip as he rutted against the sheets looking for any kind of friction.

“No babe, I’ll get you off with just my hands.” Harry held Louis hips tight, stopping his motions.

“Baby, please…I need to come.” Louis whined, which only made Harry slip a third finger in.

The digits of his fingers rubbed Louis prostate over and over again. It was when Harry let his tongue dance over the outstretched skin that eloped Harry’s fingers did Louis shake into a beautiful orgasm. He moaned out Harry’s name as he soiled his bed sheets, eyes rolling to the back of his head as his tight fist went slack on the blankets. Ruffle marks lay on the bed, mimicking Louis fist. Harry turned Louis around, cleaning him up with toilet paper as he cleaned up his bed. “Good boy.” He praised.

Louis blushed as he tugged Harry into a kiss.

“Lou!” Harry blushed pulling away.

“It’s my ass. My ass is perfect, now hush up and kiss me.”

~~

It wasn’t all happy fucking that blissed Louis out.

The sun was setting and the curly haired boy was settled in between snuggling twins. Both girls lay in the middle of Louis and Harry.

Once their chest’s rose and fell to slow steady pace did Louis look up at Harry’s doe green eyes.

“They’re asleep.” He whispered. Harry nodded.

“You’re so good with them.” Harry hushed his voice low, making sure not disrupt the girl in their blissed out nap. Louis blushed as he nodded.

“I’ve really missed them…things haven’t really been the same since the divorce.” Louis laid eyes on his precious angels.

“I really want to keep them longer…but… I don’t think it would be fair. They need their mom as well.”

“It sucks how far away she lives.” Harry mumbled.

“It’s fine…makes family time more precious I guess…cause you’re looking forward too it so much.”

Harry nodded as he reached out and laced fingers with Louis hands.

“We’d make good daddies.” Louis smiled up at a burning red Harry. “Hot ones.”

Harry bit down a chuckle as he looked up at Louis. “Yeah?”

“Don’t you think so?”

“I…I’ve never thought about down the road.” Harry admitted shyly.

“I do.” Louis began as he propped himself up on one elbow.

“We’ll live somewhere near the city, but secluded out in the country…we’ll have two children…three at the most.” Louis eyes fell close as he spoke softly. “On Christmas the kids will beg for your signature cookies which you will, oblige to because you’re an adorable push over. I’ll give you some sort of expensive present and you’ll probably get me something for your benefit, like a pair of trousers that flatter me in all the right places. But presents wouldn’t matter to us…because we’ll have each other.” Louis eyes fluttered opened as he locked gazes with Harry. “And that’s all we really need.”

Harry breathed in heavily taking in Louis words. “I’m not a push over.” Harry blushed looking at the sleeping little girls.

“Yes you are.” A soft sleepy voice spoke up as Daisy went and prodded at Harry’s face.

“What are you doing?” he hushed whispered as he noticed Phoebe was asleep.

“Finding the off button.”

Louis bit down the smile as he leaned forward, hushing his baby girl to go back to sleep whilst catching Harry’s lips in a sweet kiss.

~~

It was the picnic that should have happened. The twins were with them once again. Both girls dancing around bubbles they were blowing. Louis was in-between Harry’s legs, talking about exams that were creeping up.

“You’ll be off to college next year…” Harry frowned slightly.

“And you’ll be an upperclassmen with a hot college boyfriend. A real one.” Louis warned, fully aware of the lies him and Grimmy pulled. Harry kissed Louis shoulder holding down a giggle. “You scratched his car!”

“Prick was sucking your face, what did you want me to do? Applaud from afar?” Louis questioned. Harry rolled his eyes, “You’re jealousy was cute.”

“As of yours.” Louis smiled sweetly.

“George is a handsome lad, I will admit that much.” Harry spoke.

“You’re saying that because he looks like you! You narcissistic twat!” Louis laughed as he bent his head back, looking up at Harry.

Harry leaned forward catching Louis into a spider man kiss. Their lips danced, tongues feeling different because of the new angles.

Only when they heard giggling girls, did they break apart from their sweet kiss.

~~

Louis held onto Harry’s wrist, the next weekend prior. The boys spent a lot of time together, knowing when to give space, but they tended to devote their weekends to each other, or cheesy double dates Liam planned.

“Don’t.” Louis said as his eyes roamed up Harry’s bare chest.

Harry dropped the little packet which contained a condom to the floor.

“Louis…we always use protection.” Harry looked at Louis which was splayed out in front of him. Legs open, chest heaving up and down and eyes filled with adoration.

“I want to feel you…all of you.” Louis mumbled pushing his sweaty fringe that was matted to his forehead aside.

“We should wait till we get our results back…it shouldn’t be longer baby.”

Louis was the one that insisted on getting tested. Even though Louis did fuck around a lot, he was always careful of with whom he was sexually active with and always used protection. Harry agreed, knowing that Louis and Grimmy were his only ones. But knowing would relax the boys a lot better.

“They came this morning.” Louis bit his lip leaning up to kiss the boy. “Clean. Both of us”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Really?” He smiled happily pushing Louis down into an ecstatic kiss.

Louis laughed into the kiss. “Yes really… you’re parents will be home later. So can you please…make love to me Harry.” Louis never used the word ‘love’. Even though he felt it deeply he didn’t know if he was able to tell Harry that yet.

Harry mouth fell a bit. “That….was cheesy.” He kissed Louis blushing cheeks.

“Shut it.” Louis pouted.

“But it was perfect, and I’ll make love to you till there is no tomorrow.”

“Parents.”

“Till my parents get home.” Harry fixed his sentence smiling. Louis rolled his eyes, kissing Harry again. “Make love to me big boy.”

Harry kissed Louis, as he slid into him, the first time in his life with out using any protection. It felt a lot hotter and maybe even tighter. He gasped into the kiss, as so did Louis.

Louis could feel all of Harry. Every vein, every curve, and the groove the head of his cock gave when it rubbed against his prostate. Louis lips parted, holding down a slight moan as he wrapped legs around Harry’s waist. “Baby…” Louis moaned, hands flying up to Harry’s unruly curls.

Harry slid out slowly, digging himself back in, lips latching to Louis neck as he marked one of his sweet spots.

Louis was mewling with each thrust that progressively got harder.

“F-fuck, right there, yeah, uh, uh, right there babe.” Louis nails dug down Harry’s back as the Harry pounded Louis into the mattress.

Sweat slicked bodies rubbed against each other, the friction of Harry’s stomach, stopping Louis from going down and touching himself.

“You’re so tight…and hot.” Harry moaned, biting down on Louis shoulder as he felt a pre orgasm surge up his spine and straight down to his cock that was pounding mercifully into Louis.

Louis toes curled as his head rolled down to the pillow, making Harry latch onto his neck again. Marking and claiming what was his.

Louis was feeling the burning pool at his stomach.

“Baby, babe, baby, I’m going to come.” Louis moaned, back arching as Harry hit his prostate over and over again.

“Come baby. Be messy, baby paint me with your come.” Harry growled from his throat into Louis ear, nipping and licking at the lobe.

Louis gasped shuddering and stuttering Harry’s name from his orgasm. He clenched his walls tight, Harry was getting close.

“Come inside me babe, fill me up.”

Harry didn’t need to be told twice. He went slack as he rode out his orgasm. Lifting himself lightly with his arms, he held himself up, not wanting to add all his weight onto Louis.

He slipped out slowly pressing kisses to Louis battered neck.

 Louis squirmed slightly. “It feels weird…” He mumbled lazily.

“I was going to pull out.”

“It’s fine…It felt so good, being filled by you…you did so well, love.” Louis leaned up to kiss Harry.

“You can go clean up…” Harry mumbled.

~~

It was a groggy morning when Harry trotted down the stairs. It had been a couple of fantastic weeks with Louis. But this weekend Harry would be busy with Gemma and Grimmy who came down to visit. Louis was a bit jealous, but that was quickly pushed away when Harry rode Louis saying his ‘tight little arse’ belonged to Louis only.  

He opened his front door, as Grimmy woke up from the couch, his sister taking the guest room for the weekend.

“Eleanor?” Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“I know you said you wanted me to stop…but are you sure? Prom is around the corner…and I have a load of great footage.”

Grimmy walked behind Harry rubbing his eyes. “Who’s she?” he asked tiredly as his head tucked on Harry’s shoulder.

“Eleanor…she’s an upperclassmen. She was making that video I was telling you about…I shut it down though…once Louis and I became a thing.”

Eleanor sighed, ready to leave.

“Wait.” Grimmy said.

“What?” Both Eleanor and Harry spoke up.

“How bout we give Lou one last chance to screw up.”

Harry was about to object but Grimmy cut him off.

“You trust him right? Good…then it shouldn’t be a problem.” Grimmy smirked as he stepped aside letting the young girl step into Harry’s house. Harry felt unsure about this but closed the door regardless.

“This isn’t necessary though…I trust him and…it’s just silly and a waste of everyone’s time.”

“You’re only saying that because you’re afraid.” Eleanor spoke up.

Harry growled and rolled his eyes.

 “Fine. Fine, I’ll prove you both wrong. What’s the plan?”

**Harry loved Louis…at least he thought he did.**

~

♥♥♥


	8. Chapter 8

**Girls, we do, whatever it will take,** **Cause girls don’t want, we don’t want our hearts to break in two.**

**~~**

“He’s going to ask me to prom.” Louis was throwing random pieces of clothing at Liam’s way who was relaxing on his bed shaking his head no and giving Louis opinions on what to wear tonight.

“How do you know? Isn’t it the other way around, as in you’re older?” Liam asked.

“Because last week, when I went to go use his laptop it was opened to page of tuxedoes. Which mean’s he’s obviously looking and planning to go to prom with me.”

“Maybe he’s waiting for you to ask him.”

“There was also a tab where he googled ‘cutest ways to ask out your boyfriend to prom’ he makes my heart melt really.” Louis smiled at the thought as he slipped on his tight red chinos with a striped blue shirt, adding a pair of suspenders.

“How about this?” Louis asked turning back at Liam.

“Give it a spin” Liam smiled as he twirled his finger beckoning Louis to do so.

Louis twirled happily, smiling down at his best friend. “Is it too laid back? Or is it too dressy?”

“It’s perfect, makes your ass look nice.”

Louis rolled his eyes as he went to the bathroom to style his hair. “I’m just nervous…my mom’s never met any of my boyfriends.”

“You’ve had boyfriends before?” Liam asked as he checked the time, knowing he should be heading home soon.

“Yes. Grimmy was one…Hannah in eighth grade was my girlfriend of 3 weeks.” Louis reminded Liam as he came back, hair flawless as usual.

“Three weeks. Big accomplishment!” Liam giggled.

Louis rolled his eyes, going to the mirror chewing on his bottom lip.

“Harry’s….special.”

Liam smiled, eyes crinkling slightly. “Have you told him yet?”

“Told him what?” Louis asked as he turned around.

“That you’re in love with him?” Liam questioned. “Its written all over your face.”

Louis cheeks blotched out to a slight shade of pink, “N-no…I was thinking…maybe at prom?”

Liam hugged his friend patting his back. “I’m really happy…I haven’t seen you this happy since…I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy.”

Louis blushed as he shoved Liam away slightly. “Go bugger off and have fun fucking your boyfriend.” Louis smiled slightly as Liam blushed bidding his goodbyes out his house.

~~

He didn’t know how it happened, how he somehow managed to get caught in the hallway, Grimmy having him pinned against the wall.

“I really have to go…It would be awful if I was late, and left Harry alone with my mum…” Louis mumbled, not really making a move from the cage Nick made on him.

“Lou…listen, I know you and Harry have this thing.” Nick began, lowering his head, so his breath tickled Louis tinted cheeks.

“Y-yeah…we’ll be making three months soon.” Louis gulped as he looked at the door that was just slightly out of his reach into the expensive restaurant that he should be in.

“You know…we all make mistakes right?” Nick asked, lips lightly tickling Louis jawline as he whispered in his ear.

Louis heart beat was beating at am erratic pace. “I’ve made a lot of those, but…Harry and I are different. I refuse to screw up.” Louis whispered his voice to small to speak out.

“I wasn’t talking about Harry…I was talking about  _us_.”

Louis breath hitched, he then found the power to push at Nick’s chest pushing him back slightly.

“There is no  _us_.” Louis wished his voice sounded stronger, but he was looking into another boys’ eyes, that weren’t Harry’s, that he’s been in love with before.

“When Harry tried making you jealous…by using me as a cover up… All I could think of was you.” Grimmy crowded him into the wall again.

Louis looked back at the door; he should just walk away, meet up with Harry and have the fabulous dinner he’s planned.

“All I could think of was of you, the way that I fell for you…for how pretty your eyes looked behind those glasses. How tight and little your body was. Baby…All I’ve ever wanted was you.” Nick mumbled sweet words into Louis ear as his hand went to grip his hips.

“Y-you left me…you said we’d be together forever, and y-you lied. Left for college….you didn’t even say bye.” Louis whispered unable to find his full voice.

“You broke my heart.”

Nick bit his bottom lip, hands soothing hips, rubbing little circles on the exposed flesh, his shirt had ridden up somehow when Louis didn’t notice.

“I’m sorry baby…Think about it…Do you even love Harry? Or is it the thought of being loved again that attracts you to the boy? We can try again baby…we’ll both be in college, together. I won’t break you again baby.” Nick whispered, finally lips attaching to Louis neck, kissing the faded marks Harry had made on him.

Louis whined low in his throat.

“Nick…I l-love him… I really have to go.”

Nick hushed Louis by placing soft lips against Louis. “Don’t leave me… please.”

Nick was begging, holding Louis as if he was his world, chest pressed tightly against his.

Louis turned his head as tears sprung from the rim of his eyes.

“I have to go…I love Harry.”

“But…you still love me Louis… I know it. I took you’re virginity, I was your first everything. You know Harry’s young and naïve. But what we had was real.”

Louis hands stayed in Grimmy’s chest, ready to push him away.

“I was young and naïve when I fell in love with you.”

“But you never fell out of love. When you saw me in the park…I saw it in your eyes. Baby, this is our time.” Nick connected rougher lips to Louis. His fingers slipped to the back of Louis neck, curling slightly as he deepened the kiss.

Louis wanted to pull away, but he melted into Nick’s words. Lips parting slightly once Nicks tongue swiped his lips.

Nick moaned slightly into kiss, hand resting onto his hip. Louis hands fisted at Nicks shirt pulling him impeccably close.

It was when Nick ground his hips down against Louis that he pushed away.

His lips were swollen and eyes wide.

“No… No… I don’t love you Nick. I love Harry, and I should be in there with him. Not out here with you.” Louis fixed his hair and shirt slightly as he went for the door that he should have slipped through the moment he saw nick.

A brunette slipped out of a near by closet smirking at Nick.

“Did you get that?” he asked.

“All of it.” Eleanor replied as she held a camera in her hand.

~~

Harry looked down at his phone from the video Eleanor just had sent him. He was angry more then upset.

‘ **….** ’ He replied, thumbs padding at his phone.

‘ **I’m sorry Harry… do u want me to add it to the end of the video**?’ She replied back seconds later.

‘ **yes. x. play it when his mum comes in**.’

~~

Louis walked into the fancy dining hall. Smiling as his heart filled with love and guilt once he saw Harry.

“Baby.” Louis sighed in relief as Harry stood up to kiss his cheek, missing his lips. Louis sat down looking around.

“She’ll be here soon.” Louis rubbed his sweaty palms on his red pants as he eyed Harry.

“I’m exited for tonight.” Harry’s smile was tight and unpleasant.

“Harry… I need to tell you something.” Louis spoke up as his stomach churned at the thought of telling the boy he admired and loved that he kissed his ex boyfriend.

Harry smiled as he eyed what he presumed was Louis mother. She held Daisy and Phoebe in each arm smiling.

Louis looked back, biting his lip. His mother was halfway down to meet them when Harry stood up from his seat.

He grabbed his champagne glass that was filled with water as he clicked it slightly getting everyone’s attention from the restaurant.

Louis looked confused at Harry as he himself stood up.

“Ladies and gentlemen. Sorry to disturb you’re dinner.” Harry spoke up. Louis mom; Jay, looked at Louis confused as she stopped in the middle of her tracks as the restaurant quieted down.

“Harry what are you doing?” Louis blushed as he looked at all the eyes were on them.

Harry smiled wrapping tight arms around Louis. “This is my beautiful…loyal boyfriend. That I’m madly, truly, and deeply…in love with.”

Louis breath caught in his throat as small waves of clapping erupted through the restaurant.

“Here’s a little something to prove just how amazing of a boyfriend he is to me.” Harry turned towards a white wall as a projector screen shone into the wall.

Louis looked smiling at the words Harry publically just spoke.

“What’s all this?” Louis hushed down in a whisper.

“Shh…just watch baby.” Harry whispered kissing Louis ear.

Into the screen showed Harry smiling. His hair was longer, meaning he must have recorded this a while ago. Not having the cute new hair cut he had now, curls shorter and a bit tighter.

“Louis Tomlinson….” Spoke the Harry on the screen.

“Who is Louis Tomlinson? He’s perfection.”

Small coos were followed from the restaurant as Louis tinted pink.

“He was a boy, who I could have sworn I was in love with for over a year… I always saw him in the hallway…he’s just so pretty. His smile and how genuine he is… Who wouldn’t fall for him?”

Louis bit his bottom lip not even hiding the smile in his face.

“I love him…so much. I know he would never do anything to hurt me-e-e” The video started to glitch leaving a dark screen for a second before Louis saw himself and Liam in the screen.

It was a weird angle but you saw and heard both boys clearly.

It was Louis voice now that spoke clearly.

“…Then I realized. I really could care less about the time I spend with Harry. He’s a silly little underclassman that fell in love with the wrong guy. And so help me god, if I don’t have my fun while it last”

Louis froze his breath hitching. “Harry—” He tried turning but Harry held him tight.

“Just watch baby.” Harry murmured as he kissed his ear again. There was a lot of uncomfortable shifting in the room as the video continued.

The video glitched again, bringing Harry’s smiling face back up.

“He’s just perfect. I’ve never seen a boy so devoted to his family as well….but… I just know deep down in my heart, that he’ll always be loyal to me… no matter how hard things get. I trust him. Because I love him.”

Louis felt queasy in his stomach as the video that raged twitter showed up. It was Niall, Perrie and him having that horrid make out session. He saw as the video zoomed in on him as he took slow drags from the blunt in between his fingers, only for him to giggle as Perrie attacked his neck, blowing the smoke out of his mouth.

Louis struggled against Harry’s tight grip as he wanted the video to be shut off.

The video soon changed as Louis was once again on the screen. He was walking into the underclassmen court yard making a beeline to George.

“Your name?” 

“Uhh… George.”

“Can I give you a blow job?”

Louis saw as the video skipped through the conversation he had with George. He watched as he grabbed the boy and stuffed both of them away to a storage room.

Louis eyes began to water when he finally realized that it was Harry who had planned this.

“The thing I admire most about Louis…is just how good of a person he really is.” The Harry in the wall smirked, “He’s just the best everything, best boyfriend…best big brother as well.”

The screen once again glitched as Daisy and Phoebe were in the screen, giggling and blowing bubbles from the previous date Louis and Harry had at a picnic a while ago. The happy image didn’t last long before it showed a furious Louis punch Andy in the face, shoving him out of his house.

The video was perfectly edited as the screen changed to a raging Louis carrying Phoebe in his arm as he trotted down his steps.

“You fucking prick! Who the hell invited you to my house? NO ONE. Who said you could use my house as **your**  celebratory house party? NO ONE. Do you know that my little sisters were here the whole time! And now one is missing. So, get the FUCK OUT!”

“Daisy, she’s fucking gone!” 

 

The video was shaky as people were being shoved out of Louis house at the time.

 Harry’s arms tightened around Louis as silent sobs formed from his eyes.

 

Harry’s voice was now the background noise as an early part of the video of when Louis, Zayn and Liam were hooking up. It was Louis kissing Liam and Zayn back and forth as he stripped Liam and Zayn from their shirts.

 

“This is for you Louis Tomlinson”

Harry’s voice in the video spoke up as every horrible thing the video showed stayed muted and sped up changing the video each time. From Louis smoking, to Louis punching Andy in the face, to Louis grinding down at Zayn at his party. It was awful, it was an ambush.

 

“Because, a boy like you never deserves to be loved.”

Harry whispered the same exact words that were speaking loudly in the video, low in Louis ear as the final video appeared. It was Louis and Nick in the hallway, passionately kissing. Both boys grabbing and pulling each other close.

The video shut off as the lights dimmed back up. There was awkward shuffling and a low murmur of voices. Harry released his arms around Louis. Louis spun around, tears fogging his vision.

Harry gave a cold glare at Louis as his arms crossed. People stayed silent as they watched both boys.

“H-harry… I was going to tell you—”

“What? That you snogged Nick? You shouldn’t even have in the first place. Fuck off Tomlinson, you’re just a sleazy slut that played with my heart. Guess I got good at playing back.”

Louis sobbed as he inhaled a breath. He looked over Harry’s shoulder to see his mom and little sisters looking awestruck.

He glared at Harry shaking his head. “I love you Harry! I… I was going to tell you that at prom, I’ve never felt like this about any one else.” Louis pleaded as Harry began to push his chair in.

“ _Want a gold star_? I’m done believe your lies…I’m done with you Louis. Whatever you thought we had, we don’t have anymore…I thought I could trust you…but all the love and adoration I had for you, left once you kissed Nick back.”

Louis turned to see his mother hushed voice leave the restaurant.

Harry eyed Louis up and down in disgust. “Bye baby.” He said coldly as he made his way to the exit.

Louis looked around, he ran after his mom who was now out in the streets calling for a cab.

“Mum!” Louis called out holding onto the yellow door tightly. “Mum—-”

“Not now Louis.” She said, hand tugging at the handle.

“Mum, please…” Louis pleaded, eyes burning red with tears that stained his cheeks.

“I think it’s best if I take the twins back…I…I’m really disappointed in you Louis.”

Louis let go of the door as it slammed shut, making the taxi cab drive off into the cool night air.

~~

Louis couldn’t breathe correctly; he walked down the empty streets ofLondonas held himself tight. The tears never stopped, the burning in his throat from inhaling the cold air into his lungs, just gasping…grasping any sort of air as he wiped repeatedly at his puffy eyes. He was completely alone. He shook furiously from the cold and hurt. It was as if someone burned a whip and decided to strike Louis heart over and over again. He’s never felt like this. So hurt. His stomach burned, turning black like charcoal as he crouched over on a near by bench hugging his knee’s tightly. He ruined everything with Harry when he kissed Nick back. He should have known it was a set up. He couldn’t believe that Harry went threw with it. He was publically humiliated in front of his mother and little sisters who now probably hated their so called ‘hero’.

Louis felt worse then the time he got a scratch and street burn when he fell from his bike when he was a child. He’s been in love once, or he thought he was with Nick.

The pain he had right now could not amount to any of it. He was in love with Harry. The young boy grabbed his heart in between his large hands and tore it apart in two.

**Because, a boy like you never deserves to be loved**

The words stayed etched into his brain. The way Harry’s lips were soft against his skin, but his words poured out like venom. The way Harry held him tight, wanting to crush the smaller boy in his arms. Louis couldn’t breathe, he had to look at the sky and inhale large breaths when he realized he was feeling dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

He chewed at his battered lower lip as he whimpered silently, arms tight against his torso. He shook helplessly from the freezing weather. All he wanted was to be in Harry’s arms. Have Harry’s kisses, and have Harry make him food. But he had none of that. The boy was disgusted with Louis. Behind the cold stare and venom in his eyes…there was a flash of hurt. All the trust and love he built up for the older boy diminished this night.

 

Louis was alone.

Louis was in love.

_Louis was heartbroken._

 

**Harry did whatever it would take, just so his heart wasn’t the first to break.**

♥♥♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m getting a lot of messages as to why they are confused to what Harry did.
> 
> If you have not read up chapter 8 don’t read this!
> 
> SPOILER WARNING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, 
> 
>  
> 
> These are the questions that I’m getting.
> 
> Why did Harry do that?
> 
> How did Harry plan this?
> 
> Louis pushed Nick away, why is Harry mad?
> 
> Are Louis and Harry threw?
> 
> ~~
> 
> Why did Harry do that?
> 
> If you read chapter 7, you would know that at the very end of the chapter Nick was speaking to Harry about setting Louis up to actually see if he was trustworthy. Harry eventually agreed, seeing as he trusted Louis and thought he meant it this time of them being together. So to find out Louis betrayed him, he was angry and wanted to cause Louis the same heartache he himself has felt before.
> 
> ~
> 
> How did Harry plan this?
> 
> In chapter 6 when Harry returened Eleanor’s camera back I wrote:
> 
> Harry walked out of the courtyard, reminding himself to finally turn in the camera to Eleanor. Which he did, asking for a slight favor from her, which she obliged to happily.
> 
>  
> 
> At this point, it seemed like a mystery, but if you puzzle some peices together as well such as:
> 
>  
> 
> Louis attention got drawn away as Harry entered the upperclassmen courtyard. His eyes scanned the room, not even looking at Louis as he found who he was looking for. Louis tried seeing who Harry was meeting eyes with, but once he turned around Harry was gone.
> 
>  
> 
> It was little hints that showed that Harry was seeing Eleanor. He planned to make Louis fall back for him, only to crush his heart like Louis did to his. 
> 
> But of course at the end of chapter 7 Harry said to Nick when Nick questioned who the girl at Harry’s front steps were:
> 
>  
> 
> “Eleanor…she’s an upperclassmen. She was making that video I was telling you about…I shut it down though…once Louis and I became a thing.”
> 
> as well as this little tip off that shows the video was recorded a while ago:
> 
> Into the screen showed Harry smiling. His hair was longer, meaning he must have recorded this a while ago. Not having the cute new hair cut he had now, curls shorter and a bit tighter.
> 
> In conclusion, Harry planned this BEFORE he and Louis got really serious.
> 
> ~
> 
> Louis pushed Nick away, why is Harry mad?
> 
> Harry is mad and upset because he genuinly trusted Louis to not cheat on him again. Even though Louis did push away from Harry and talked about how much he loved him. He kissed Nick back. He pulled him in, and kissed him back. Even though it was short and bitter sweet he proved Harry wrong. Harry really was angry and felt foolish to think Louis actually changed so he agreed for Eleanor to run the video he made out of spite and hurt.
> 
> ~
> 
> Are Louis and Harry threw?
> 
>  
> 
> As of now, they are.
> 
>  
> 
> ~
> 
>  
> 
> Hope I cleared everything up! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**So it’s better to be fake, can’t risk losing in love again, babe.**

**~~**

The door of Louis house creaked open as Louis father steps in.  He’s tired and his hair is a disheveled mess. He closes the door and shrugs off his ‘security’ jacket. A new job he’s picked up on the weekends so he can pay for their over sized house that should hold six family members but now only holds two.

“Daddy.” Louis says softly, and like a little kid. All he needs is to be in warm arms. Arms that love him.

Louis father,Troy, doesn’t expect his son to even be up. It’s five in the morning and the sun hasn’t even risen.

“How was dinner? Is you’re mom still home?” He smiles at the hopeful thought. His father face worry’s concern when he see’s Louis eyes red, and lips pale.

“Is everything okay?”

And now Louis is meeting his father half way, legs walking to his fathers open arms as he sobs and sobs, tears burning through his red rimmed eyes.

“Louis, its okay…what happened?”Troyasked concerned as he leads his crying son to the couch. He hasn’t seen Louis cry in years. Louis about crawls in his father lap, just crying into his neck. Being held and wanted is what keeps him hushing down the loud wails that escape his lips.

“It was awful…it’s because I’m awful.” Louis sniffles as he holds his father tight, arms clinging toTroy’s neck.

“Lou, what’s wrong. You can tell me boobear.” And  _wow_ , his father or anyone hasn’t called him that in a while. A family nick name that’s been engraved onto Louis. Louis just cries harder at the thought of his mother and younger sisters calling him that.

~~

_Its sometime past midnight when Louis decides to drive back home. His mother is settling the younger twins into the car._

_“Mum…” Louis startles his mom who holds onto her heart as she turns around._

_Her eyes say it all._

_“Louis.” She says going to close the car door which the twins are peering out looking at Louis, their lips tugging down in a frown._

_“Mum…please…please do not take them.” Louis is pleading like a father wanting custody over his children._

_“Louis…I think you need to get your mind focused on school…or set straight” She hushes down quickly. “N-not what I meant.”_

_Louis shakes his head, “I know what you mean…but mum, those things that you saw—”_

_“Were horrid. I raised you better then that.” His mother is using her stern voice now._

_Louis nose flairs just a little._

_“You left two years ago…and now you’re talking about raising me?”_

_Jay clicks her jaw, crossing her arms. “I’m a good mother.”_

_“You are, but they’re happy here. I’m happy with them…The things in the video were a long time ago! It was before Harry and I were ever serious…we were fooling around at the time, and yes… It was awful to play with his heart, but I’ve changed.” Louis pleads to his mother._

_“Louis…Even though that boy made that horrible video, what I saw… I never even thought about you doing.”_

_“I’m a teenager! Is it a big surprise that I’ve drank or smoked, or even had sex? No not really…its not like I’m out doing it every night…and to be honest, I’ve stopped since I’ve been with him.”_

_His mother is rubbing her temples now, shaking her head._

_“You’re sisters need an adult.”_

_“I am—”_

_“You just said you were a teenager. You’re a kid, Louis… I expect more from you.”_

_Louis looked down at the ground, eyes beginning to water again._

_“Please mum.”_

_“They’ve over stayed their visit….as have I.”_

_Louis eyes meet up with his mothers determined eyes. “Let me just say bye.” He says softly looking back at the twins in the car._

_His mother gives a short nod, opening up the door again as she takes as couple steps back, giving Louis time._

_Louis makes his way into the back seat of the car. Both girls cling to him immediately._

_“Boobear…” They boys say so quietly even Louis doesn’t hear them._

_“It’s alright angels…you’ll just be gone for a little while.” His eyes are watering as he peppers the girls with light kisses and a tight embrace._

_“Do you still love him?” Daisy asks. Louis bits his bottom lip and nods his head._

_“You hurt him.” Phoebe speaks up._

_“He’s hurt me.” Louis defends weakly._

_“It’s because both of you are afraid…afraid of truly loving each other right? So you go to hurt the other first, so you’re not the one to feel the burn first.” Daisy asked._

_Louis bites his bottom lip as he takes in his younger sisters words._

_“In the process…you’re hurting each other.” Phoebe pipes up._

_Louis holds both of them tighter, tears staining their light blonde hair._

_“What do I do?” he mumbles softly._

_Both girls kiss each side of Louis’ cheek in unison._

_“_ **_You stop being afraid…you face your fears_ ** _.”_

~~

Louis is tucked into bed; still sniffling when his father runs soothing hands threw his hair.

“It’s okay Louis.”

“You didn’t see her face…she’s disgusted with me.”

“I know the face.” Troy  says quietly.

Louis bites his bottom lip, “Thanks dad…for everything you’ve done for me.”

Troy  nodded, kissing Louis forehead, as he stands up slowly going for the exit.

He released a shaky breath when he realized the agony in the pit of his stomach being caused by Harry, and by the thought that his little girls that clung to his heart were ripped right under his skin. The perky blondes with giggling smiles and shinning eyes that he’s been accustomed for having these past months were now gone. Leaving him cold, heartbroken and alone.

“Dad…” Louis called out.

Troy  turns around curiously. “Yeah, Lou?”

“What did you do when mum broke it off with you?”

Louis bottom lip is swollen as he waits for the answer.

“I did the thing I was most afraid of doing.” He said shutting the lights off, the orange glow of the sun slowly rising into Louis room.

“What was that?”

“ _I let her go_.”

~~

Louis didn’t show up to school for a whole week. He’s missed a shit load of work, but he’s been doing something he stopped doing when his mom moved away.

Playing the piano. 

He’s in small shop, letting his fingers touch delicately at the white keys. His piano teacher is delighted to see him, insisted for him to stay as long as he wants.

His fingers dance easily, only missing a couple keys giving the sound a jerky noise. But his playing was still the best. His fingers fluttered easily over the keys, the love of music eloping his veins, putting some sort of affection in him. His eyes flutter shut as the light melody turned dark. The keys get pushed on harder, his fingers move to the left side of the piano keys. Lower pitches engulf the room. His fingers dancing, twisting over each other as he dropped them harshly on every note. The dark melody was suffocating him, bringing every pain as fingers moved faster, lower. The room was filled with a terrifying melody, dark and cold…just how he felt.

It’s when he has arms around him does he stop playing. He looks up, not even realizing he’s been crying when Zayn sits next to him in the piano stool, who was here to buy Liam a guitar which he wanted to learn how to play.

“It’s okay.” He pulls Louis into a hug, which Louis dives his head down to his neck. He held onto the boy tight. The comfort of his arms were nice, they were warm.

But they weren’t Harry’s.

Louis pushed away, sniffling lightly.

“Hi…”

“You okay… Li is missing you at lunch.”

Louis stays quite as he looks at the white and black keys.

“It’s okay to be hurt…it was a dick move on his part.”

Louis turns facing Zayn, eyes burning from all the crying he’s been doing. “How do you know?”

“Twitter…”

“Let me guess. Eleanor posted it?”

Zayn nodded his head. “You…you kissed Nick?”

Louis sighs ready to leave the small shop. Zayn stops him, sitting him back down into the stool.

“I’m not judging.”

“You should be. I…I lied to him. I said I wouldn’t hurt him and I did. I kissed Grimmy. I didn’t want to… but he just… He was my first love. I…the emotions just bubbled over.”

“But you stopped him, right?”

Louis nodded, knowing the video didn’t show the bit when Louis pushed Nick away.

“How’s Harry?” he asked, his fingers ghosting over the keys.

“Doesn’t sit with us much… Liam is pretty pissed at him.”

Louis sighed looking back at Zayn.

“What now?” He asked looking back at Louis.

“I don’t know…I’m scared Zayn.”

“Of what?” Zayn starts to stand as Louis starts getting his belongings, ready to leave the store.

“Getting hurt… We could make up…fall in love…and that scares me. Or he can reject me…and that scares me too.”

Zayn sighed eyeing the smaller boy. “I dunno what to say mate, I think you should just give it a shot. Or else you could be asking ‘what if’ this whole time.”

“I don’t want to  _face my fears_ …everyone’s telling me that I should though.”

~~

Two knocks and then she stepped in.

“Hi mum.” Harry mumbled, smiling lightly as he peered up from his history text book.

“Hi hunny.” She closes the door gently as she walks over, sitting at the edge of Harry’s bed. “What’re you doing?”

“Homework….” Harry looks up wondering if he’s in trouble.

“Oh my good boy.” She rakes her hand over Harry’s hair.

“Mummmmm” Harry whines, snapping her hands away. He shakes out his hair, trudging it to the side away from his eyes.

A light laugh escapes her lips. “Where’s Louis…I haven’t seen him in a while.”

Harry’s eyes turn cold as his heart begins to feel heavy. “Dunno.”

“Harry…” She says tenderly.

“What?” He didn’t mean to snap at his mother but his voice came out icy. “S-sorry.”

“Are you two in a little brawl?” She asked placing a soft hand on Harry’s cheeks, seeing his eyes glaze lightly.

“Mum… I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You really loved him….what stopped you?”

Harry freezes eyes wide. His heart picks pace as he pulls away from his mothers touch.

“Don’t be scared hunny… Its obvious…the way you look at him….what really gave it away…was the way he looked at you.”

Harry looks down, fingers fiddling with the silky paper on his textbook. “I was going to tell you…”

“Why didn’t you?”

Harry looks up, his throat getting tight. “I was afraid… You and Dad would be mad.”

Anne pulls Harry into a hug, which he melts into. Wrapping arms around her waist.

“We love you…It doesn’t matter if you likes boys or girls…or both. We’re extremely proud of everything you do.”

Harry sniffles lightly, drawing back as Anne stands up.

“Louis loves you too…”

Harry rolls his eyes as he looks down. “He sure proves it.”

“You know… I said no to your father when he wanted to get back together seven times when we broke up once.” Anne starts walking for the door.

“What made you say yes to him on the eighth time?” Harry asked.

“He never stopped fighting for me… I was  _afraid_ , scared of getting hurt again. But love doesn’t end because you say so, it ends when it ends. And only you can truly know that…so ask yourself…are you really done loving Louis?”

Harry drops his eyes to the ground. His brows furrow, like it does when he’s in deep thought.

“I have to go meet your father at the restaurant now… Oh…and Harry?”

Harry looks up, his mother taking him out of his thoughts.

“You have a guest waiting for you down stairs.”

~~

He heard the front door close, his mother finally left him alone, her words engraved in his head. He huffed, slowly getting out of bed when he realized there was some one here waiting for him. It might be Niall, his history partner for the essay he’s working on now.

Going across the hall to the living room is when he freezes in his tracks.

Louis is fidgeting. His hands are touching everything, fixing his hair then his shirt… going back to his hair and ending with biting at his nails. Harry clears his throat when Louis jumps slightly meeting gazes with him.

They stay silent. Both boys looking hurt. Louis eyes are red, obvious of previous tears he’s cried earlier.

“Well… I hope you’re not coming back to apologize.” Harry is the first to speak, arms crossed.

Louis looks up, shoulders slanted. He huffs out a breath. “What are  _we_  doing?”

“ _We_  aren’t doing anything, not since your tongue slid down Nick’s throat.”

Louis shook his head; he wasn’t even trying to fight back. He was helpless.

“You set me up.” Louis voice wasn’t as strong as he wanted it to be.

“I trusted you! I… I told them that you wouldn’t do anything, and you did. And it hurt.” Harry shut his mouth as soon as it broke on his last word.

“The fact that you were planning to humiliate me…”

“That video was made before we became something. I was just going to put it up during school. Give you a slight burn… I didn’t think we’d become something.”

“Neither did I. But we did, and I came to you for help…I gave you everything.”

“Not enough…because you couldn’t even be faithful.”

“I pushed him away! I said I loved you… and I do—”

“You didn’t have to kiss him!”

“You didn’t have to show that video in front of my mum! You knew how fucking much I loved those girls. They were ripped right under me. You fucking twat.”

“At least I’m not an unfaithful twat.”

Louis sighed, the balls that he made with his fist relaxed.

“Harry… please.”

“You should leave.” Harry’s eyes glazed lightly as he swallowed the rock like words.

Louis looked up; a hand flew up to his eye, wiping the tears that threatened to slip out.

“You want me to walk out of that door?”

“And out of my heart…I’m done crying over you. All you’ve caused me is pain. I was so sure you wouldn’t hurt me. I believed in you…in  _us_.”

Louis inhaled a shaky breath, “He was my first love…I… I can’t defend myself. I kissed him yeah….maybe in the heat of the moment? Maybe the thought of being wanted by him again? I don’t really know. But what I do know…I do know that you’re my only love… I only love you Harry.”

“Well it must suck for you…because I don’t love you.”

Louis met eyes with Harry, mouth agape tears not even fighting to be held back. He wiped at his cheek, shaking his head. “You don’t mean that.”

“But I do…I really do.” Harry’s eyes fluttered as he made sure not to cry in front of Louis.

Louis turned, going for the door. Harry was holding his breath, he wanted to call out to Louis, but he just couldn’t deal with being hurt anymore.

A shaky hand lay on the door handle. Louis shook his head, turning back to Harry with furious eyes.

“No. No you fucking don’t okay.” Taking strides towards the taller boy, Louis face suddenly became red with anger.

“We’ve been through to fucking much okay? I fucking love you. You love me too. I’ve done a lot of horrible shit, but these past three months aren’t going to be ripped out of me for a stupid kiss that I didn’t even like. Fuck you Styles. Fuck you and your stupid plan with Nick and Eleanor. You’re so fucking stupid to even trust her! To even trust him! You know they both have it out for me! And what do you do? You trust them when you should have trusted me!” Louis is screaming right at Harry’s face. Voice rising with every word.

“I’m stupid? Yeah I guess you’re right. I trusted you, big fucking mistake!” Harry’s arms stayed cross as he yelled back to the smaller boy.

Louis makes a frustrated noise, his hands going up to pull at his own hair.

“You’re so fucking daft! You’re going to fucking look me in the eyes right now. And tell me you don’t love me? I dare you to do it. Look me straight in the eyes, think back to that night were I fucked you’re pretty little arse….but think back to two months ago when we had sex with out fucking condoms because we trust each other that much. Think back to the day that Daisy came to your doorstep making a plan to get us back together….fucking look back at the moment when I couldn’t stand to see you with Nick because you belonged with me… Just look back at all of that and tell me you don’t love me.”

Harry eyes filled with rage, he uncrossed his arms, placing large hands on either side of Louis shoulders, forcing lips onto his.

The kiss was hard, bruising even. Teeth bit onto now bruising skin. Tongues exploring each mouth that’s been missed dearly. Louis snaked his arms up to Harry’s curls tugging harshly, down on them. Harry hissed lightly, biting down on Louis tongue in return for the harsh tug.

Louis hands clawed at Harry’s shirt wanting it off. “Fucking” he took a breath, as Harry went to attack his neck. Biting, and sucking, drawing blood as he marked Louis. “Tell me you don’t love me. Say it.” Louis murmured lowly as Harry started to push the boy back into his sofa.

Harry bit down hard at Louis collar boy, making the wince in return at the stinging bite. Harry licked gently at the crimson taste of Louis blood.  Straddling his lap he tugged Louis shirt right off of him, nails digging bluntly into Louis hip bone as he worked on his belt.

Louis brought himself up, latching lips to Harry’s collar bones, hands going to unbutton his shirt.

“Maybe I should use a condom; I don’t know who you’ve been fucking.” Harry said venomously. Louis bit down on Harry’s neck. His teeth denting into the milky skin.

“You little fucker, are you gonna’ fuck me? Fuck some one you don’t love?” Louis said letting the shirt match his on the floor.

“You’d like that right? Cause you’re such a slut.”

Both boys became frustrated; Harry stood up to let his pants drop to the floor as Louis tugged his off.

Launching up at Harry, Louis made the boy tumble down to the opposite couch. “I’m only the biggest cock slut for you.  I want you to fuck my pretty little arse, make me know who I belong to. Seems like I’ve forgotten.” Louis purred, hands burning Harry’s skin as he clawed the boys delicate skin. The razor burned lines were turning a flaming pink, contrasting Harry’s pale skin.

Harry gave a cold laugh as he grabbed Louis hips, turning them around so Louis back was pressed against the couch. He lowered himself, burning bites into the boys’ skin as he spread his legs open, hiking them up on his couch.

“What are you gonna do? Tell me you hate me? You still haven said that you don’t love me. Fucking say it Styles.”

Harry glared at Louis, tongue swiping down on Louis exposed hole.

Louis words got caught on his throat as he gave a shuddery moan. Harry knew Louis weakness. “Fuck.” He moaned as Harry began licking and prodding at his puckered hole. His tongue swiveled teasingly, eyes fluttering shut when Louis hands grasped at the dark curls.

“Fuck, right there baby” he moaned obscenely as he pushed Harry down, beckoning him to be rougher.

Harry let his teeth graze against the flush skin, nipping and padding harder at Louis pulled on his hair.

Arching his back, Louis moaned over and over again. “Fuck my pretty little arse with your tongue baby.”

Harry brought his lips up, swiping his tongue against Louis red strained cock that was leaking precome all over his stomach. He brought his lips up to Louis, bringing him into a rough kiss.

“You’re such a fucking slut Tomlinson. You should be a hooker, get your arse pounded by every man in  England. You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Harry growled tugging roughly at Louis feathered hair. Louis gasped as Harry pushed into him, his breath knocked right out of him.

“Fuck you Styles.” Louis growled, as Harry began pounding Louis into the couch. Giving him no time to adjust, it burned and seared through his skin of the feeling of being ripped open.

Harry bit at Louis shoulder, hands flying on the headrest of the couch as he grunted every time he felt Louis clench his wall around his dick. “How many other boys have you asked to be fucked with huh? You unfaithful bastard.”

Louis eyes rolled to the back of his head as Harry’s cock slammed at his prostate, making the boy dizzy with lust.

“Fucking twat, you set me up.”

“And you took the bait.”

Louis nails dug bluntly at Harry’s chest. He dragged them down, letting the skin rip under his nails. Little dots of blood appeared on Harry’s chest, as Harry winced at the burning that Louis nails provided. It felt like he had little strips of rug burn all across his chest.

Louis was tired of hearing the bullshit that came spewing out of Harry’s lips. He tugged at the boy, so he was now straddling Harry. Harry’s hands braced at Louis hips as the boy began grinding down on him.

“Fuck you Harry.”

“Doing a pretty good job at it.” Harry smirked as Louis placed his nails over the marks he just made.

Harry winced as he grabbed at Louis wrist tugging his hands away. A riffling pleasure surge ran threw Louis as Harry’s cock hit his prostate, snapping his hips up to meet Louis halfway.

It was then when saw the blood on Harry’s chest, and he himself probably had some nasty marks on himself when he broke down, his head ducked down to Harry’s neck. Eyes becoming glazed.

“Fucking say it Harry. Say you don’t love me anymore.” Louis croaked out.

Harry didn’t know Louis was crying till he felt his salty tears sooth the burning marks on his chest.

“A-are you crying Lou?” Harry asked, as they both slowed down.

Louis gasped for air, his wrist still being held by Harry. “Just say it! Just say you don’t love me!” Louis wailed, hips rocking down on Harry’s still. “I’ve never loved anyone as much as I loved you….you’re the only person I’ve ever truly loved, truly gave everything to you… and I’m done hurting. Just say it damn it! Say you don’t love me.” Louis was practically begging as he felt the hot pool on the pit of his stomach.

Louis was the one holding onto Harry. Nails pressed on his skin. “Please…please” He didn’t even know what he was pleading, maybe for Harry to finally say he didn’t love him, or for Harry to not leave him.

“Shh, baby.” Harry brought Louis head, up. “I love you Louis.” He said softly as their hips slowed down to a sensual pace. “I’ve always loved you…never stopped…never will.”

Louis about broke down, he leaned down, pressing bruised lips against Harry’s red ones.

“I love you, I love you, I love you” he repeated over and over again, peppering Harry’s lips with kisses.

Harry held Louis close, wrapping arms around his dainty waist, pulling him close as both boys bodies were one. Louis hands flew to cling around Harry’s neck, lacing themselves into Harry’s now messy curls.

“I love you so much Louis, it’s been hell and back…but I love you… and if I could stop it… I probably would… but I can’t and I’ve been lying to myself thinking that I could stop loving you.” Harry whispered sweet words to Louis ear.

Louis huffed out a peaceful breath.

He ground his hips down on Harry’s, feeling his orgasm coming.

It was the first time when both boys came in unison. They’ve tried before but failed miserably. Both boys, panted and shook, holding each other tight as if afraid the other would slip away.

It was now that they both stopped being afraid. They weren’t scared. Because love wasn’t something to be fearful of for them.

~~

“Harry.” Louis crossed his arms eyeing the boy at the bottom of the porch steps.

“She already hates me.”

Louis sighed as he trotted down the steps. “You did not just make me drive you out three miles just so you could change you’re mind.”

Harry looked back at the house biting his lips. “What if she doesn’t like me?”

“She will…trust me, those curls are hypnotizing.”

Harry blushed as Louis tip toed to kiss the boy on the cheek. “Please…I’d bet her and Anne would love each other.”

Harry smiled at his adoring boyfriend as he laced hands with his, going up the porch steps.

It was two knocks and at least two minutes of waiting when the door opened. The loud noise of giggling girls and cartoons filled the open chilly air.

“Mum.” Louis smiled biting down on his lip. Luckily, Louis and his mother have made up since their last encounter but she always seemed wary.

“Hi boobear.” She smiled sweetly at her son. She turned towards Harry as she cocked her head remembering the curly haired boy who she last saw about a month ago.

“Harry, right?”

“Boobear?” Harry smirked, before drawing his attention to Louis mom, Jay.

“Uhh, yes.” He cleared his throat reaching out a hand to shake.

“Harry made me drive all the way over here so he could say something to you.” Louis noted. Jay eyed the hand that soon dropped to Harry’s side.

“Louieee!” Giggling girls ran out for their younger brother, each about one and half centimeters taller, he was planning to measure later.

“Can you take the girls inside; it’s freezing out here… I’ll have a little chat with Harry.” Jay spoke up. Louis nodded as he scooped up both girls, both still as light as a feather. He leaned up to kiss Harry’s cheek before he walked into the warm house that smelt like cookies and apple pie.

Harry gulped when the door closed behind them.

“Mrs. Tomlinson… I uh… I’m really sorry, for that scene I caused at the restaurant.”

Jay crossed her arms, as the boy stuttered in front of her, not meeting her eyes.

“For that video as well…for making you think so low of your son… I wasn’t thinking at the time…I just wanted to hurt him like he hurt me before….but” he looked up meeting eyes with Jay’s. “I honest to god love your son.”

Jay uncrossed her arms smiling down at Harry. “All is forgiven Harry…I haven’t seen a smile on Louis in such a long time…and you put a genuine one on him.”

Harry sighed in relief. “Thank you so much Mrs. Tomlinson.”

“Jay, call me Jay.”

~~

“Stop it!” Louis shouted.

Harry smirked as he straddled the boy. “Say it.”

“No!” Louis took in a breath, before his sides began to be tickled again.

“Say it Tomlinson.”

Louis was a giggling quivering mess under Harry. His sides began to ache, his lungs burning from the lack of oxygen. His eyes watered red to match his face.

“Fine! Fine!” Louis took in a breath when Harry’s nimble fingers stopped attacking his sides. He laughed, a painful ‘owe’ following after as it felt that Harry’s was still tickling him when he wasn’t.

“Harry Styles is not a bloody push over.”

Harry smiled as he leaned his head down to catch Louis breathless lips into a kiss. Louis smiled, pressing back into the kiss as his fingers tangled into the curls he’s grown to love.

“Love you boobear.” Harry mumbled sweetly into the kiss, the nick name he’s adapted from his family.

“I love you too Haz.”

♥♥♥


	10. Epilogue

_We’ll live somewhere near the city, but secluded out in the country…_

“Took you long enough.” Louis smiled as he picked at the grocery bag in Harry’s hand.

“I drove out 20 minutes just to get milk. I at least deserve a thank you kiss.” Harry sneered, a little pout hidden in his bottom lip.

Louis rolled his eyes dramatically as he tip toed to kiss Harry in the lips. Small pink lips melted into red plush ones.

 

_We’ll have two children…three at the most._

“Eww!”  A unison of puking noises and gagging followed behind Louis back. Harry chuckled as he shrugged off his coat.

“Why do I always get that welcome?” Harry questioned as he picked up two of the little toddlers that ran up to hug each of his legs.

“Because daddy! You were sucking each others faces!” A little blue eyed girl, Darcy, with straight hair that fell to her back giggled as she poked Harry’s cheek.

“I was not!” Harry said dramatically.

 “You so were.” Another girl giggled, Phaisy, mimicked Harry’s milky skin with unruly curls on top of her head.

Louis laughed as he knelt down to kiss the oldest of his and Harry’s children in the head.

“Eww dad.” The little boy blushed. He looked nothing like Louis or Harry. The boy had dark eyes, his skin golden as if the sun kissed him personally, with short black hair. He was the first of their children, adopting him at the young age of 3 when Louis turned 30.

“Hey, you love daddy’s kisses.” Louis pouted, scooping the infant in the boys’ hands

“Yeah when I was like five.” The boy, Carlos, crossed his arms.

“Don’t remind me that my baby is growing up.” Louis faked a shaky bottom lips as he leaned down, placing a dramatic kiss to the chubby cheek in Carlos face that dented into a dimpled smile.

The baby in Louis arms stifled a small burp as he shifted in Louis warm arms, a small whine escaping his lips, a threat for an upcoming cry.

“Shh, it’s okay, Haz baby shhh.” Louis cooed as he kissed the thin lips of the frowning baby.

_On Christmas the kids will beg for your signature cookies which you will, oblige to because you’re an adorable push over._

“Daddy, please, please, please, please!”

Harry sighed as he peered from his news paper as Phaisy and Darcy were perched at Harry’s feet. There was wrapping paper all over the room, Carlos was off playing with his new remote control car while Louis was still going at the presents behind the tree, the only ones left that were from each other.

“Sugar is the last thing you guys need on Christmas.” Harry eyed his paper again knowing he was tormenting his little angels.

“Please!” Both girls tugged harshly at his pants as pout laid on both girls lips.

“What a horrible father, denying girls cookies on Christmas.” Louis smirked as harry groaned standing up from his chair.

“Push over.” Louis threw over his shoulder as Harry trudged towards the kitchen, cheering girls behind him.

_I’ll give you some sort of expensive present and you’ll probably get me something for your benefit, like a pair of trousers that flatter me in all the right places._

The children were all seated around the dining room table as they dipped fresh cookies in milk, giggling as Carlos made funny faces at Haz, earning a toothy laugh from the baby in his high chair.

“Holy shit.” Harry mouthed as he slipped the silver Rolex watch on his wrist. “This is, wow…” Harry looked at Louis, leaning forward for a kiss.

Louis turned his head pushing Harry back. “Hey!” Louis pouted as he held his hand open for his present.

Harry laughed as he walked towards the Christmas tree, bringing a Macy’s Christmas box towards Louis.

Louis clapped happily as he saw a pair of red chino’s that mimicked the ones he use to wear in his younger days. Not that Louis was old, he was sporting an age in his mid 30’s.

“You know me so well babe.” Louis tugged Harry away from the children as he pushed him softly against a wall.

Harry smirked, wrapping arms around Louis waist, slipping his hands on Louis back pockets giving his still perfect bum a squeeze.

_But presents wouldn’t matter to us…because we’ll have each other._

A line of  children left Louis and Harry’s bedroom, finishing their tired goodnights  giving both their parents each a kiss on the cheek. Harry placed baby Haz back down on the crib.

Louis smiled when warm arms wrapped around him pulling him close.

“Merry Christmas baby.” Harry mumbled, placing a soft kiss to the back of Louis neck.

Louis turned around so he was facing Harry. “Merry Christmas babe.” Louis mimicked as he nosed at Harry’s cheek, placing soft lips to Harry’s.

_“And that’s all we really need.”_

♥♥♥

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this. xx. Check out my fanfiction side blog on tumblr!
> 
> mahfanfiction.tumblr.com
> 
> xx.


End file.
